marvin gaye
by kaoriejung
Summary: [UPDATE CHAP 6] "apa? Kamu bilang aku mabuk? Hei, otak udang turunkan aku sekarang! yang mabuk sedari tadi itu kau, dasar manusia setengah sapi! Dasar genit!" /"huh? i just want something erotic" / "kai, are you wake up already?" / KaiHun/ WARNING! contain daddy kink and spanking kink/ boyxboy/ yaoi/ DLDR. (might contain explicit content, so, prepare yourself)
1. prolog

**Prologue!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pria dihadapannya, rasanya sudah lama sekali semenjak mereka saling mengejek, bermain bersama. Rasanya seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang memenuhi seluruh organ tubuhnya, membuatnya libung dan mual, membayangkan segala kenangan masa lalu yang begitu cepat terlewati,

" _hun?"_ ibunya menyadarkan lamunannya, menatap pria didepannya,

" _long time no see, sehunnie"_ ia tersenyum, menampakkan deretan gigi rapinya.

"jongin?" sehun masih menatap lelaki didepannya pangling, sungguh! Ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu setelah sekian lama terpisah jarak yang cukup jauh,

Kim jongin, pria didepannya adalah pahatan tuhan yang indah, kulit yang sedari dulu ia cemooh sangat seksi dan pas membungkus aluran otot-otot yang tertutupi oleh _blazer_ motif rumit dan kaus berwarna torkuis, dipadukan dengan _jeans_ yang bergaris robek halus. Sungguh, kim jongin yang ini berbeda dengan kim jongin 7 tahun lalu.

"astaga kamu lupa dengan jongin, _darling?"_ bahkan ibunya terheran melihat sehun yang membatu.

" _no, it's not like that mom, but,it's been a long time, kim jongin!"_ sehun heboh, gila, ia rindu kim jongin, si hitam yang menjadi tetangganya di _new York!_

"astaga sehun kecilku!" jongin tertawa, mereka memang benar-benar sudah lama terpisah, semenjak kepindahan keluarga jongin ke _france,_ dan keluarga sehun yang masih menetap di _new York_ hingga sekarang.

Dan oh sehun, pria berkulit pucat, yang dulu semasa _elementary schooln_ ya menggunakan pengikat gigi (re: behel) yang sering menjadi bahan ejekannya, tumbuh menjadi sangat tinggi, tubuhnya semampai menyamai jongin, walaupun faktanya memang mereka hanya berbeda 2 tahun. Ukiran ototnya halus, terlihat dari lenganya yang mengunakan baju _sleeveless_ terukir jelas.

" _i'm not a little kid anymore, nini! I'm a manly man now"_ sehun menyeringai, memberi segala artian ambigu, jongin tersenyum miring,

" _woah, my little sehunnie already grown up"_

"baiklah para pria yang sudah dewasa, mom akan pergi ke _walmart_ untuk membeli beberapa keperluan untuk sehun, nini, jaga adikmu ini ya" ibu sehun tertawa, kemudian keluar ruang apartemen, dan terdengar bunyi pintu tertutup,

.

.

.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

"jadi kamu kembali ke new York sendiri?" sehun memulai percakapan, berjalan beriringan menuju sofa ruang tv.

"tentu. Mom dan dad kembali pindah ke korea, dan aku ingin menetap di new York karena akan melanjutkan _master degree_ di _Columbia university, dan_ lagipula aku sudah 23 tahun"

"kamu tinggal dimana?"

"di apartemen seberang, sehunnie, mainlah jika ada waktu" jongin menyeringai, menaikan alisnya,

"so?"

"kamu tahu? Sudah lama tidak bertemu dan kamu terlihat sangat berbeda, _you look gorgeous"_ –lagi- jongin melontarkan kata ambigu.

" _and manly"_ sehun melirik jongin, mengerling saat mengatakan kata manly,

" _but still, you always be my baby hun"_

Mereka terlibat perbincangan menyenangkan, mengenang masa-masa bodoh dimana jongin dan sehun masih suka saling mengejek, masa dimana mereka masih mengenyam bangku _high school_ di salah satu sekolah _foreigner_ di new York, dan disusul kepindahan jongin ke _france_ yang membuat sehun kesal. Semasa sma adalah masa dimana mereka senang untuk _show off_ kepada satu sama lain, saat jongin mendapat 3 pacar sekaligus, saat sehun mendapat _sex_ pertamanya, percobaan alkohol, _cigs,_ dan sebagainya.

" _so tell me, who's that lucky girl or boy?"_ jongin bersandar pada sandaran sofa,

" _there's a lot jongin, I'm a bisex"_ sehun menampakkan _evil smirk_ nya

" _what a badboy,_ tapi aku jarang melihat _badboy_ yang masih diurusi ibunya mengenai masalah perlengkapan" jongin menyeringai,

" _well,_ itu beda hal tahu"

" _I'm one of the sex god in my college, for your information"_ sambung sehun, serius, dari dulu sehun dan jongin memang suka pamer masalah ' _pull out game'._

" _well done, baby"_

Jongin bangkit dari sofa, menelaah seluruh perobotan apartemen sehun, melihat seisi ruangan itu, sementara yang pucat sedang duduk, sibuk berkutat pada ponselnya yang terus mengeluarkan suara notifikasi yang masuk berebut.

Jongin menyalakan televise, saat _channel_ yang tersambung adalah salah satu program music _US,_ menyiarkan sebuah lagu karya _Charlie puth_ bersama dengan wanita berbadan _curvy, Meghan trainor_ berjudul _marvin gaye._

" _what a seductive song"_ sehun berkomentar saat mendengar salah satu lirik yang mengatakan " _it's kamasutra show and tell"_

" _but I like it"_ sehun bermonolog, jongin masih sibuk memperhatikan segala tata interior apartemen sehun,

" _so, what do you think about that song?"_ jongin melirik sehun, ia sedang berdiri di samping sebuah rak buku disebelah televise,

" _seductive"_

" _hey hun, do you want to marvin gaye with me?"_ jongin menyeringai sembari menggenggam sebuah buku,

" _don't dare you, jongin. I'm such as animal in bed, you know"_ sehun.

" _well, and I like to dominate my partner"_

" _I had a spanking kink"_ sehun menjilat bibirnya,

" _and I had a daddy kink"_ jongin meletakkan bukunya, kembali berjalan menuju sofa tempat sehun duduk,

" _so?"_

" _like their saying in the song, I dare you to marvin gaye with me until the dawn, kim jongin"_

 _ **Tbc**_

HALOO

so, what do you think about this prologue?

Haruskah next chap? Atau berenti disini? Terima kasih semua readers, reviewers, yang nge fav dan follow VM dan IMU! Doain aku bisa cepet update mereka ya!

Untuk lanjut atau tidaknya silahkan review!

Dan fav juga follow!

Oh iya, add me at bbm: 51ACF615

Melafyou all!


	2. Chapter 1

**Prev chap**

" _and I had a daddy kink"_ jongin meletakkan bukunya, kembali berjalan menuju sofa tempat sehun duduk,

" _so?"_

" _like their saying in the song, I dare you to marvin gaye with me until the dawn, kim jongin"_

 **Chap 2!**

 **.**

 **.**

" _kai-hh"_

Sebuah desahan lirih terdengar memenuhi ruangan cukup besar, ruangan yang di dominasi warna _torquise_ itu menjadi saksi bisu dua anak adam yang sedang bercumbu,

Mungkin lebih?

Terlihat cermin yang memenuhi hampir setengah lebar dari tembok, menempel tepat diatasnya. Di depan cermin pria berkulit pucat sedang menyangga tubuhnya, bertumpu pada cermin yang mulai licin karena tangannya yang berpeluh,

" _no baby, call me daddy"_ dan terdengar suara aduan tangan dengan kulit, kim jongin, pria dibelakang sehun sedang mendominasi seutuhnya, berhak atas tubuhnya sepenuhnya,

Sekarang.

" _urgh- so-sorry daddy kaii-hh"_ sehun meraung saat jongin meninggalkan bekas _spank_ di _butt_ nya, dia berani bersumpah kalau kai memberikan segalanya dengan maksimal, peluh, _spank,_ posisi, bahkan segala _daddy kink_ yang membuat permainan mereka benar-benar menyenangkan, bagaimana cara kai mendominasi sehun seutuhnya, membuat pria yang sedikit arogan itu bertekuk lutut.

" _what do you want, baby?"_ jongin memelankan temponya, yang tadinya kasar, menjadi mendayu, lembut dan menggoda, dan sehun sebal,

" _p-please fuck me hard, daddy kai-h"_ tangan sehun sedikit tergelincir dari cermin, akhirnya menopang tubuhnya dengan setengah tangan terpaku pada cermin,

" _I want you to look at our reflection, baby" –_ lagi- jongin meninggalkan bekas _spank_ di bokong sehun yang memerah,

Sehun menatap cermin, melihat bagaimana jongin menggodanya dengan tempo pelan, bagaimana tubuhnya terlalu banyak bereaksi kepada setiap gerakan jongin, dan _genital_ nya yang berada di genggaman jongin. Segala perilakunya membuat sehun gila.

" _daddy, please, I want you to bang me hard"_ suara sehun bergetar, menahan gairah,

" _no, baby. This is my game"_ ia menyeringai, menciumi tengkuk dan pundak sehun, memberi sengatan kecil yang membuat kaki sehun terasa seperti jeli.

" _p-please, daddy"_

" _beg for mercy, baby"_ jongin mendesis dikuping sehun, bermain di _earlobe_ dan mengigit kecil telinganya. Dorongannya semakin memelan, menggoda sehun yang justru terlihat lebih menggoda di hadapan refleksinya.

" _daddy, I beg-ah!youu-h"_

" _hm, as your wish, baby"_ dan jongin mempercepat segala gerakan tubuhnya, menampar _butt_ sehun lagi, dan lagi, membuat pria di depannya meringis nikmat dan perih.

" _angh! Daddy little bit more-h, touch it daddy, touch it pweas-eeh"_ sehun bergetar, pasca orgasmenya adalah hal ternikmat yang pernah ia nikmati, ia masih harus menunggu jongin,

" _baby?"_

" _ungh- y-yes daddy~"_

Kai memutar tubuh sehun, membuat _genital_ jongin terlepas dari _manhole_ sehun.

" _desk now"_ jongin memerintah, menunjuk meja belajar sehun yang terdapat beberapa buku rapi tersusun,

" _yes daddy"_ jongin melumat bibir sehun, merubah arah ciumannya ke leher dan _collar bone_ sehun, mendorong pria pucat itu ke meja hingga sehun meringis sakit, bokongnya terkena siku meja,

Jongin menaikkan sehun duduk di meja, mengangkat kaki sehun dan mendorong _genital_ nya memasuki ruang sempit itu,

" _sssh- pelan-pelan, daddy-h"_

" _just moan for me-ugh, baby"_ memulai tempo dengan pelan, dan berangsur cepat,

" _argh! Daddy there!"_ sehun histeris, jongin menemukan _prostat_ nya,

" _more! More! More! Daddy more!"_

" _ugh- your manhole clamp my fucking crotch, baby"_ jongin mempercepat gerakannya, menjadi brutal dan tidak teratur, mengerahkan segala kekuatan untuk mencapai titik kenikmatan, hingga jongin menekan pinggulnya, mengadahkan kepalanya saat kabut putih memenuhi segala pikirannya, membuat sehun histeris karena _prostat_ nya yang ditumbuk keras,

" _ungh- daddy, look, I cum a lot"_ sehun menunjuk lemah perut jongin yang terciprat _sperm_ sehun, ia tertawa,

" _my little bitch"_ jongin menjawil pipi sehun,

" _guess what, I fuck a sex god"_ jongiin menyeringai, menggoda sehun,

"jongin!" sehun mengerutkan alisnya membentuk wajah marah dibuat-buat,

"baiklah aku becanda, jadi, tuan _sex god_ kamu mau bersih-bersih atau, begini sampai ibumu pulang?" jongin tertawa melihat wajah sehun yang masam, senang sekali rasanya menjahili pria yang 2 tahun lebih muda itu.

Jongin membantu sehun berdiri, mereka menyelesaikan permainan itu dengan cepat, tentu saja sebelum ibu sehun kembali ke apartemen sehun.

Pria pucat itu meringis di kamar mandi, ia membersihkan sisa-sisa sperm yang menempel di tubuh yang terlihat ber _hickey._ Sementara jongin menghilangkan segala jejak sperm yang tertinggal di lokasi tempat mereka menghabiskan beberapa jam yang panas.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

.

Mereka kembali duduk di tempat semula, bedanya mereka –seakan-akan- sedari tadi bermain _console game_ dengan seru, masih mekan tombol dengan ganas. Sehun melirik jongin, ya, sehun tahu jongin dari dulu adalah orang yang _sanguinis,_ popular dimasa sekolah mereka, bahkan, para wanita _western_ sangat menyukai jongin yang berkulit tan, gayanya yang cool terkesan _badboy_ membuat para pemuja kim jongin semakin mencintainya, sehun pun begitu. Sehun akui jongin memang tampan, dari dulu. Segala kesempurnaan jongin adalah pemberian tuhan yang mulia. _Yeah, nobody's perfect, but, who cares?_

sementara dirinya, ia adalah seorang _koleris_ , suka mengatur dan mendominasi, _strich,_ dingin, dan cool. Namun, perayu yang handal. Ia memang tidak sepopuler jongin sejak dulu, ketampanannya hanya diambang batas normal, ia menjunjung tinggi setiap kepribadiannya agar bisa menjadi seperti jongin yang menyenangkan.

"oh, kamu melamun" jongin meletakkan _joystick_ ke baluran karpet beludru, menatap sehun yang sedang mengarahkan kepalanya menyerong,

"tidak kok" sehun memutar kepalanya, memfokuskan pandangan pada tv didepannya,

"ya! Kau curang!" sehun memekik

" _what?"_ jongin menjulurkan lidahnya, ia mencetak beberapa gol sementara sedari tadi sehun sedang melamun.

"kamu mencetak gol! Aku tadi tidak siap!"

"salahmu melamunkanku" jongin mengedipkan matanya, membuat si pipi pucat menampakkan pigmen malunya-merah pudar-

"aku tidak!"

Yah, mengelaklah terus tuan tampan.

Sementara jongin hanya tertawa lepas, sungguh, ia menyukai bagaimana sehun marah, bagaimana mereka berinteraksi.

" _mom_ pulang!" ibunya membuka pintu tepat saat mereka sedang tertawa, oh, lebih tepatnya jongin yang tertawa.

" _well,_ sepertinya dua pria ini sedang menikmati sesuatu?" ibu sehun duduk di sofa,

"anakmu masih sama, ma" sahut jongin,

"apa sehun masih idiot seperti yang dulu kamu bilang?" wanita itu melirik putra semata wayangnya, member tatapan jahil,

" _no, mom._ Jongin saja yang terlalu sering berbuat jahil" sehun mengelak, ia membuat sebuah celah diantara permainan karena jongin yang terlalu sibuk menganggapi ibunya,

"sehun! Kamu curang" jongin menganga dramatis melihat score yang tertera di layar, membuat ibu sehun tertawa terpingkal melihat ke-dramaan jongin terkait score-score semu.

"rasakan"

Kemudian terjadi aksi jawil-menjawil atara keduanya, kecuali sehun yang meringis setiap gerakan karena memang, tubuh bagian selatannya sakit, diiringi godaan-godaan yang membangkitkan aura semasa kecil mereka, barang seharipun baru bertemu, mereka sudah seperti terikat secara batin, tidak mengenang kata _awkward_ yang sempat tercipta di awal pertemuan mereka. Yang tanpa sadar mengizinkan kata kramat macam _cinta_ duduk manis di sekitar kedua manusia bergender sejenis.

Jongin pamit pada malam harinya, ia masih harus meng- _unpack_ beberapa barangnya yang masih di dalam koper.

Sehun mengantarnya. Sebelum fisiknya menghilang dari jangkauan sehun, jongin berbisik,

" _floor 21, sehunnie"_

.

.

.

Dunia berputar terlalu cepat, mentari merangkak naik ke permukaan sebagian bumi untuk menyinarinya. Sehun masih betah menekan nekan ponselnya di meja makan, ia bosan menikmati pergantian semester, amerika menggunakan sistem 4 semester dalam satu tahun, sesuai pergantian musim yang ada, sedangkan ini sedang musim panas yang berarti ia menunggu, karena mereka mengadakan _summer holiday,_ yang lumayan panjang dan akan kembali mulai di musim gugur.

Ponselnya berdering, ibunya menelfon, meminta untuk makan malam di rumah keluarga mereka, mengajak si tampan jongin.

Sehun tersenyum, kemudian Ia mengingat keras dimana jongin tinggal, seperti yang pernah dikatakannya semalam.

Seperti sebuah pertanda.

.

.

.

Ini terlalu pagi, mungkin? Sehun seharusnya datang agak sore, ia malah datang jam 10, manusia macam apa yang mengajak makan malam jam 10 pagi?

Dan di lantai 21 ini terdapat 2 pintu, kana dan kiri.

Yang mana apartemen jongin?

Sehun seperti orang dungu sekarang, pakaiannya yang keren tidak membuat _image_ dungu itu lepas begitu saja, sehun menggunakan _jeans_ dan kaus _dark grey,_ dengan kemeja yang di lingkar di pinggul rampingnya,

Ngomong-ngomong tentang pinggul, sebenarnya sehun masih merasa sakit dan nyeri, tapi ia merasa ke _manly_ annya akan berkurang jika ia mengeluh sakit, toh hanya sebatas baru dimasuki barang milik jongin, bukan dirobek paksa.

Oke, kembali ke permasalahan yang mana apartemen jongin, ia hendak memilih pintu yang kanan, saat di pintu itu kelaur 2 pria _western_ sedang berbincang dengan kaus santainya, membuat sehun mengurungkan niat.

Sehun akhirnya menekan bel pintu sebelah kiri, saat yang membuka seorang wanita _western_ berambut _brunette,_ matilah ia.

" _eh?"_

" _e-sorry! Wrong address"_ sehun berujar kikuk,

" _you're searching for kai?"_

" _huh? You know him?"_

" _wait a minute"_ lalu wanita itu kembali masuk, dan kim jongin dengan boxer dan kaus _sleeveless_ muncul,

"jongin!"

" _hey, hun"_ pria tan itu tampak seksi, surainya tampak _messy,_ dan bibir tebalnya terlihat lebih menggoda,

"astaga! Kupikir aku salah menekan bel apartemen" kemudian terdengar gelak tawa dari jongin,

" _mommy and dad want you to come over and have dinner together"_

"baiklah! kalau begitu aku siap-spa dulu, kamu masuk saja" jongin menarik sehun ke dalam apartemennya, padahal si pria pucat belum mengatakan jawaban apapun,

"kenapa sekarang?" Tanya sehun, maksudnya ia kemari hanya untuk memberi tahu, berhubung dirinya tidak punya nomor ponsel si pria tan yang sedang menariknya untuk duduk di sofa _maroon_. Tapi jongin malah bersemangat dan bahkan berganti baju sekarang. lagi pula sebenarnya sehun penasaran siapa wanita _brunette_ tadi.

Dan jongin tidak mengidahkannya, membiarkan pertanyaan sehun menggantung.

Tidak lama, jongin kembali, bukan mengganti bajunya, melainkan membawa baju ganti, yang membuat sehun mengerut bingung,

"makan malam masih sekitar 7 jam lagi, aku tidak perlu menggunakan pakaian formal sekarang kan?" ia meaikan alisnya,

"tapi- ini makan malam biasa"

"oh astaga! Kupikir formal" kemudian jongin nyengir dan kembali ke kamarnya.

Sehun sibuk dengan ponselnya, lebih tepatnya pura-pura sibuk karena tiba-tiba wanita _brunette_ yang tadi membukakan pintu keluar dari kamar yang jongin masuki. Sehun melirik dengan ekor matanya, memperhatikan apa yang wanita ini lakukan,

"I'm _sorry for the inconvenience_." Wanita _brunette_ itu merapikan _coffee table,_

" _jongin always like this,-and never change"_ ia tersenyum, membawa beberapa tumpuk majalah dan merapikannya,

Sehun tersenyum maklum, walau dalam hati dirinya berdebar, siapa wanita itu? sehun tidak pernah melihatnya sepanjang ia kenal dengan jongin selama ini.

Wanita itu berlalu, melakukan hal lain, sehun berfikir keras,

 _Perhaps?_

 _Jongin's fiancé?_

Dan sehun tersedak oleh pikirannya sendiri.

Tak lama, jongin keluar dari kamarnya, membawa baju yang lebih santai untuk _family dinner,_

" _leggo"_ ia tersenyum _cool,_ memberi kedipan lalu mengajak sehun berlalu dari _living room,_ keluar dari apartemen jongin,

"kita mau kemana?" yang muda bertanya,

"bagaimana kalau menghabiskan waktu di apartemenmu sampai jam makan malam tiba? Lalu kita berangkat" jongin menyeringai, menyampaikan ntah suatu kode misterius padada pria tampan disamping kanannya. Membuat sisi polos sehun memudar terganti oleh seringai nakal, menjadi seseorang yang

 _Wild, and free._

 **Tbc**

Haloo! Maaf atas keterlambatannya hwehwe, ga telat kan?

Aku sibuk syekola huhu~ belom greget sih emang :v

Wanita _brunette_ itu siapa ya btw, HAHAHA.

Oh iya makasih semua yang sudah mau fav, follow, read, atau review ff ini termasuk ff kao lainnya :3 me laf ya guys~

Add me at bbm, pin: 51ACF651


	3. Chapter 2

**Prev chap**

"bagaimana kalau menghabiskan waktu di apartemenmu sampai jam makan malam tiba? Lalu kita berangkat" jongin menyeringai, menyampaikan ntah suatu kode misterius padada pria tampan disamping kanannya. Membuat sisi polos sehun memudar terganti oleh seringai nakal, menjadi seseorang yang

 _Wild, and free._

 **Chap 3!**

dan hal bodoh yang terjadi adalah, dua anak adam ini bercumu di jok mobil sehun di _basement_ apartemen sehun, dengan jongin yang memangku si pria pucat di jok _driver._ ntah apa yang terjadi dan siapa yang memulai,

" _nah, jonginnie, stop kissing mee-h"_

" _hmm?"_

"1 kesalahan sayang _, I'm your daddy"_ sehun menyerit saat jongin menepuk bokong yang masih terbungkus _jeans,_

" _daddyy, nini daddy stop kissing mee~"_ jongin memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di area muka yang membuat sehun tergelitik,

"kamu sangat feminim, aku tidak yakin kamu benar-benar _sex god_ di _collage_ mu-"

"-kalau kamu _kitten_ mungkin aku percaya" jongin tergelak,

"mau ku tunjukan?" muka sehun _stoic._

" _aha? Sorry I'm positively a seme, baby hun"_ jongin menyeringai, tidak, mana mungkin seorang oh sehun kecilnya mengambil kontrol penuh atas dirinya selama semalam.

Tidak akan;

"kamu percaya diri sekali, aku akan menunjukanmu _sextape_ ku dengan salah satu _the hottest chick,_ tapi beri aku imbalan"

"astaga, _baby"_ jongin memasang muka –sok— kagetnya,

" _I dare you, not just one. 3 of them, I'll check it"_ dan menyeringai.

"ah? _the deal?"_

" _the deal is,_ kalau kamu benar-benar mendapatkannya-"

"aku mau mobil, jonginnie" mata sehun memancar bahagia,

.

.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

" _what?"_

" _a car. maserati quattroporte"_ sehun tersenyum,

"kamu gila. Tapi, Baiklah, tapi aku memberimu waktu 3 hari kedepan, keterlambatan 1 hari, 1 _punisment,_ dan kamu kalkulasikan jika kamu telat 1 bulan, _how was it?_ " dan jongin benar-benar serius dengan _punisment_ nya.

"siap-siap kehilangan banyak uang, jonginnie"

" _meh,_ siap-siap mendapat banyak punishment tanpa menolak, _baby hun"_

" _so, deal?"_

" _absolutely deal"_

Mereka melanjutkan kegiatan cumbuan yang tertunda, melupakan fakta apa hal yang bisa terjadi saat taruhan bodoh mereka berlangsung.

.

.

Sehun menarik jongin masuk ke apartemennya, kalian bisa menebak kan apa yang terjadi setelah cumbuan panas di dalam mobil?

 _Sex._

" _ah, you're so unpredictable, sehun._ Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu ternyata?"

" _huh? Young and wild, free."_ Sehun mengigit bibir bawah jongin, saling menatap menyalurkan hasrat mereka.

" _uhm, and sexy"_

" _I'm seductive as fuck"_ jongin mendorong _butt_ sehun, membuat mereka sangat dekat, menekan ereksi masing-masing,

" _look, who's already get a boner?"_ pria tan itu bermain di daerah kuping, mengigit kecil sesekali menjilat dan meniup lembut,

" _ugh-nah, you too, daddy"_ sehun menyusuri celana jeans jongin, tangannya berhenti pada resleting jeans jongin, bermain disana, menekan ereksi jongin,

" _um-h-"_ dengan sigap mereka bercumbu, saling menyesap dan mengigit bibir lawannya, jongin mendorong sehun kearah _dinning table,_ mengangkat pria yang lumayan berat itu menduduki meja kayu tebal berwarna _broken white,_ mengelus _nipple_ kanan sehun, memberi sengatan kecil,

" _strip your self, sehun"_ jongin menjauh dari jangkauan sehun, menunggu pria pucat itu melakukan apa yang ia perintahkan,

" _yes, daddy"_ sehun melepas kausnya, memegang resleting dan kancing celananya, menatap jongin dengan pandangan sayu,

" _open it, kitten"_ sehun melakukan apa yang jongin oerintahkan, tangannya b ergerak secara spontan diluar dari perintah dirinya sendiri, melepas kancing jeasn dan menurunkan resletingnya dengan gerakan perlahan, menurunlan celana dari pinggul rampingnya, dan tersisa _boxer_ abu-abu, boxer ketat iytu mencetak jelas _oh sehun's boner._

" _look what you've done, daddy"_ sehun menunjuk _boner_ nya dengan wajah inosen,

" _ah? What should I do, baby?"_ jongin menampakkan wajah –dibuat-buat—bersalahnya, kemudian menyeringai,

" _then let me help you"_

" _my pleasure daddy"_ sehun memengang karet _boxer_ nya, menurunkan dengan gerakam super _slowmo_ , membuat jongin gemas sendiri, melihat ujung _genital_ sehun yang sudah Nampak sangat tegang.

" _angh-daddy help me~"_ sehun hanya menurunkan celananya sebatas paha, menyentuh _genital_ nya sendiri untuk menggoda pria tan didepannya yang memangdang dengan penuh gairah, seakan sehun adalah sebuah mangsa buruan.

" _as your wish, baby"_ jongin menggendong sehun kembali naik ke atas meja makan mencium kasar sehun, menyentuh ereksinya, mulai mengocok pelan _genital_ sehun.

" _daddy don't tease me-h"_ jongin menyeringai, mempercepat tempo kocokannya,

" _a-ah, yes daddy, f-faster-h"_ jongin melakukannya dengan semangat, sambil menggoda _nipple_ sehun yang juga terangsang dengan perlakuannya, mulutnya bekerja konstan pada _collar bone_ dan sesekali mencium ganas bibir sehun, membuat benang saliva terhubung.

" _eugh- ngh-little bit more daddy~"_ dan dengan seenak jidat lebarnya park chanyeol jongin berhenti mengocok _genital_ sehun.

" _argh!_ Jongin kenapa berhenti" muka sehun memerah menahan hasratnya yang terhenti, sungguh rasanya tidak enak.

" _aaa?_ Kenapa aku harus melanjutkannya?" jongin _smirking._

" _daddy please?"_

" _hm-hm"_ jongin mendekat kearah sehun, memerangkap pria itu diatas _dinning table,_ memangut bibir merkah sehun, menyalurkan hasrat yang sedari tadi menumpuk, sehun menekan kepala jongin, mendorong agar pangutan mereka semakin dalam, tangan satunya meraba _jeans_ jongin, mencari kancingnya dan membuka dengan kelihaian jemarinya, menurunkan resleting dan _jeans_ jongin dibantu oleh kaki, kaki jenjangnya.

" _shh-y-yes, daddy"_ suara sehun bergetar saat jemari jongin bermain pada _genital_ nya,

" _does it feel good, baby?"_ pria tan itu berbisik halus di telinga sehun.

 _Oh god, jongin's lustful voice._

" _i-it's feel good-h"_ sehun mengadahkan kepalanya, memberi ekspresi menikmati yang membuat jongin semakin puas dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

Jongin mengigit dan memberi _hickey_ di tubuh polos sehun, meninggalkan bekas merah keunguan.

 _And jongin started to kissing down sehun's stomach, and spreading sehun's legs apart._

" _ah, you want me to fill your hole or play with this little hun?" jongin looked up at sehun, and raising his eyebrows, try to teasing his babyboy._

" _ngh- both o-of them, please" sehun let out a breathless moan and nodding his head, with his kitten begging expression._

 _Jongin's tongue dance over sehun's crotch, and also lick his own fingers, he start to enter a finger inside sehun's hole slowly, and bumps 2 more fingers suddenly,_

" _ANGH! Daddy please!" sehun moan roughly._

 _He blows sehun's crotch,_ _tasting sehun._

 _Alternating from one lip to the other, Jongin sucks, sucks like his life depends on it, sucks like a man starved, a man deprived._

 _Jongin fast-paced as he constantly hits sehun's spot, sehun crying out in delight._

" _li-little bit more,d-daddy" and_ _Flicking over sehun once again, jongin's mouth inclosed around him once again moving down and up._ _  
_ _"angh!" He came releasing his load into jongin's mouth. Kittenishly licking the last drops from his body, jongin kissed the top of sehun's genital and climbed over._

" _how was it, baby?"_

" _I want more, jongin"_

" _my pleasure-"_

" _-turn around" he said. As he said, sehun turn around._

Sehun berbalik memunggungi jongin, memberi akses sepenuhnya pada pria tan itu.

" _ready?"_

" _yes daddy"_ jongin mendorong _genital_ nya, memasuki _manhole_ sehun, melakukan gerkan yang pelan,

" _arh-m-move faster please-hh"_ sehun mencengkram pinggiran meja, menikmati bagaimana jongin bergerak begitu hikmat, mencari titik yang membuatnya melayang, jongin mempercepat gerakannya, membuat sehun sedikit terdorong dan tertarik sesuai irama jongin,

" _ah! Jongin y-you found it!"_ suaranya bergetar, lagi, jongin mendapatkan _spot_ itu, menekan kuat prostat sehun hingga pria itu tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya,

" _one mistake, baby"_ pria tan itu menampar _butt_ sehun, memberi sengatan membuat sehun semakin merasa terbang,

" _angh! De-deeper, jong-argh-daddy"_

" _and one more mistakes-h"_ lagi- jongin memberi bekas cetakan merah pada bokong pria pucat itu.

" _sor-sorry daddy! Aargh, I'm gonna-"_

" _-cum"_ sehun mengeluarkan _sperm_ nya untuk yang kedua kali, tak lama disusul oleh jongin yang memberikannya _final thrust_ dalam dan kuat, membuat sehun ikut memekik merasakan prostatnya yang hantam kuat oleh _genital_ jongin.

" _shh- great jongin,_ kamu membuat apartemenku kotor" sehun _breathless_ menumpu kepalanya pada meja,

" _no, baby._ Kamu mengotori apartemenmu sendiri" jongin terkekeh, menunjuk pada cairan kental yang terciprat diantara meja dan lantai marmer apartemen,

" _meh. It's because of you"_ keduanya mencari pasokan oksigen sebanyaknya, hening sejenak.

" _one more, daddy~"_ sehun memutar badannya, memutus kontak mereka secara cepat membuat keduanya meringis.

" _naughty bitch"_ jongin menyeringai, memegang tangan sehun dan mencium pria itu kasar, mendorongnya kearah dinding kosong di sebelah kamar sehun.

 _Jongin kiss sehun lustfully,_

" _nnh" and sehun moan deeply,_

" _Jump,"_ jongin memerintah, tangannya memegang pinggul sehun, sehingga ia bisa membantu sehun saat melompat,

" _hook your legs, baby"_ sehun memeluk pinggul jongin dengan kakinya, membuat _genital_ mereka bersentuhan dan menimbulkan geraman rendah.

" _Ready?"_ pria tan itu memiringkan kepalanya, mencium dan menjilat _jawline_ sehun, sementara pria yang berada dalam rengkuhannya hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya, menahan gejolak yang sudah memuncak lagi.

" _of course daddy"_ ia mengangguk tanda setuju, mengeratkan pegangannya pada pundak kokoh jongin,

Perlanan jongin mulai memasukan ereksinya, mengigit bibirnya, sial, sehun sudah ia masuki tadi dan sekarang masih terasa sempit. Sehun mencengram pundak jongin kuat merasakan benda aneh yang mamasuki _manhole_ nya,

" _Fuck, daddy"_ sehun mengerang saat jongin mendorong kembali _genital_ nya, melesakkan ereksi itu masuk lebih dalam pada _hole_ nya, memenuhi _hole_ nya hingga benar-benar penuh. jongin menekan sehun lebih rapat kedinding, menimbulkan suara erangan lagi dari bibir bengkak sehun.

" _ngh- dadd-yh faster. Please"_ jongin mematuhi apa yang sehun katakan melakukan gerakan _in and out_ secara cepat dan abstrak.Sehun mengigit bibirnya kuat, menghalau erangan yang mungkin saja akan keluar,

" _nah, baby-h just let it slip out from your naughty lips"_ jongin bermain dengan _genital_ sehun,

" _angh- fuck you. Kaii-h!"_ jongin lebih gencar melakukan gerakannya, sehun menggeram saat _sweetspotnya_ tersentuh oleh _genital_ jongin.

" _Again-hh"_

" _Right there? Is that the spot baby?"_

" _Uhh oh fuck."_

" _uhm- say my- name, baby"_ jongin melakukan gerakannya semakin acak, menekan prostat sehun dengan cepat dan dalam, membuat sehun mengerang nikmat, setitik air mata keluar dari Kristal indahnya,

" _argh- yes daddy! That spot! More-touch it more-h!"_ sehun memohon, membuat jongin semakin menumpukan gerakannya,

" _bit more, daddy- i-I'm closer"_

" _y-yes, baby, lets take it together"_ keduanya sanat dekat dengan orgasme masing masing, membrutalkan segala kerakang mereka, jongin memegang paha sehun membantu memperkuat gerakan mereka,

" _agh~"_ sehun melemas, hampir bersamaan dengan jongin yang medorong kuat tubuhnya, merapatkan sehun ke dinding.

" _what a perfect sex"_ jongin masih memerangkap sehun, berucap dengan sengal, waktu mereka benar-benar dihabiskan untuk ' _have some fun'._

"dan aku lelah"

"biarkan aku menggendongmu sampai ranjang" dan jongin membawa sehun yang masih dalam rengkuhannya menuju ranjang _king size_ sehun, meletakkan sehun secara pelan seakan pria itu adalah barang berharga yang _fragile,_

" _good, we still have enough time to take a rest"_ jongin melepaskan tautan mereka, berbaring disamping pria pucat yang menutup matanya dengan lengan pucatnya,

"astaga punggungku sakit"

"kamu akan mendapatkan yang lebih hebat dari ini jika taruhan kita kalah, sehun" jongin menyeringai, memberi tatapan mengerikan,

" _huh, let see, cumtart"_

Dan acara mereka untuk istirahat gagal total karena perbincangan yang justru semakin kemana-mana, sampai tak sadar jika waktu berputar kian cepat menunjukan bahwa 1 jam lagi acara makan malam akan dimulai,

" _shit,_ kita akan terlambat jongin!" sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah panic,

"tidak akan, hun."

"dan gila sekali, bokongku sakit" sehun mendengus, sengaja menyindir jongin,

"ah! Terima kasih atas pujiannya, _I wasn't expecting that"_ yang di sindir hanya tertawa lepas.

.

.

Mereka mengebut dengan ganas, menerjang kota new York yang amat ramai di jam _dinner_ seperti ini, jongin merutuki nasib jalanan yang tidak mau berkompromi dengan mereka.

"berhentilah mendumel, itu tidak akan membuat mobil ini terbang atau menyingkirkan para mobil didepan kita" sehun _rolling eyes._

"aku tahu, ambil positifnya saja, kita bisa berduaan lebih lama di dalam mobil" jongin tersenyum miring,

"dan kita lihat apa yang bisa dilakukan dua pria didalam kemacetan new York" sehun mengerling pada jongin.

" _ah, no baby. Don't dare you,_ situasi bodoh ini tidak memungkinkan" jongin menaikkan alisnya, apa sehun mengajaknya making out dijalanan? Gila.

" _ahm- let see"_ sehun menundukan kepalanya, mengarah pada celana jongin yang tidak terlihat menggembung,

" _hello there"_ sehun _smirking,_ mengelus _genital_ jongin.

"kamu mau malam ku tunjukkan bagaimana rasanya _punishment?"_ jongin berfokus pada jalanan yang mulai melaju sedikit-demi sedikit,

" _hm?_ Sepertinya menyenangkan" sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda.

" _prepare your fucking self, oh sehun"_

 **Tbc.**

 **OH MY!** Ini apa… gue speechless sendiri baca tulisan gue.

Hadiah deh buat para kaihun shipper, much love from kao 3

As always makasih buat para readers,reviewer dan yang udah nge fav juga nge follow ff ini :3

See you next chap!

xx


	4. Chapter 3

**Prev chap**

" _hm?_ Sepertinya menyenangkan" sehun menegakkan tubuhnya, menaikkan satu alisnya lalu tersenyum menggoda.

" _prepare your fucking self, oh sehun"_

.

.

 **Chap 3!**

"hai cantik" jongin menyapa wanita berumur setengah abad yang membuka pintu rumah minimalis, mendapat tawa renyah dari sang pemilik rumah.

"genit" sehun menimpal, memberi tatapan super malas kepada pria tidak tahu diri disampingnya.

"setidaknya aku menawan, sehunnie" jongin mengacak surai sehun dan masuk kedalam rumah.

" _tch, your ass!"_ pria pucat itu mendorong tubuh jongin pelan—bercanda—

"baiklah pria dewasa, berhenti bermain dan masuk kedalam dengan benar" ibu sehun melerai, menepuk bokong kedua pria yang mengaku dewasa itu agar berjalan lebih cepat menuju _dining room._

" _guess who's already here?"_ ibu sehun menaikkan alisnya, memberi tebakan ringan pada kedua pria tersebut,

" _Miranda kerr?"_ sehun tersenyum sedikit mesum, menaik turunkan kedua alisnya, hingga sebuah derap kaki terdengar dari ujung dapur, seperti suara berlari?

"sehun!" dan munculah wanita dengan gaya super tomboy dan smirk khasnya,

"astaga, ini sih Miranda kerr setelah kejatuhan _liberty statue!"_ sehun tertawa nyaring, meledek sepupunya yang kini berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"hai, amber" jongin menyapa wanita itu terlebih dahulu,

" _heyya, lesbo!"_ mereka melakukan _bro fist_ dan saling tersenyum, itu amber sepupu sehun, wanita campuran florida itu memang berpenampilan ambigu, kesukaannya pun _surfing_ di pantai tiap summer.

"ayo ke _florida,_ kita _surfing, hot chicks included"_ amber menaikkan alisnya, memberi petunjuk ambigu.

" _you know me so well, amby"_ jongin tersenyum miring merangkul sehun yang sedang menjentikkan jarinya tanda setuju dengan ucapan jongin.

"nah, _dad_ sudah menunggu di ruang makan" ibu sehun menginterupsi perbincangan mereka, menyuruh bersegera menuju ruang makan.

.

.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

Acara makan malam keluarga sehun ditambah sepupu dan jongin menjadi lebih berwarna, biasanya ada sepupu sehun lainnya, baekhyun dan chen, tapi keduanya sedang ada banyak urusan, maklum saja, keduanya sibuk bekerja di negeri orang, mencari uang demi mensejahterakan diri, padahal beli _condominium_ pun sudah mampu.

.

.

"jadi jongin, bagaimana new York?" sang kepala keluarga buka suara, mengatasi keheningan yang sempat tercipta sesaat.

" _uh,_ musim panas begini, semakin banyak yang berbadan indah" jongin bergurah, cengiran bodoh menghiasi parasnya.

" _meh,_ otakmu hanya mesum saja isinya" sehun memberi mimic muka sebal.

" _oh my,_ kamu sama saja, sehun" amber bersuara, menginterupsi pria-pria kelebihan hormone didepannya.

"ingat saja siapa yang pernah kehuan _making out_ di dalam mobil 3 ta—"

" _no, mom. Stop there"_ sehun memandang ngeri ibunya yang hampir membeberkan cerita mengenaskan perihal dirinya yang ketahuan bercumbu dalam mobil oleh ibunya.

 _Crap._

" _oh, mom, come on,_ teruskan ceritanya" jongin _smirking._

"3 tahun lal—"

" _mom!"_

"sehun sedang ber—"

" _mom,_ jongin tinggal dengan wanita di apartemennya!" sehun tersenyum puas, jongin melirik sehun dengan tatapan, 'kukuliti-kau-habis-ini'

" _really?"_ ayah sehun antusias.

" _n-no, it's not like th—"_

" _oh, tell us, jongin"_ amber hampir menumpahkan supnya karena terlalu bersemangat.

" _we're not a partner, uh, just friend"_

Dan entahlah, terselip sedikit kelegaan di hati sehun manakala jongin berkata bahwa mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

" _don't tell us a lie, jonginnie"_ ibunya tersenyum menggoda.

" _mooom"_ jongin merajuk, membuat ibu sehun tertawa geli, ini menyenangkan, jongin seperti anaknya, dan menggodanya sama dengan menggoda sehun, ada kepuasan tersendiri.

.

.

" _are you ready?"_ jongin menutup pintu mobilnya, mengendarai benda mati itu menuju _main road_ untuk kembali 'pulang'

" _ready for what?"_ sehun berpaling dari ponselnya, menatap jongin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

" _our bet and the deal, it's starts tomorrow"_

" _ah, say goodbye to your pot of money"_ sehun mengerling, memberi isyarat bahwa kematian uang jongin akan datang bak angin tornado.

" _nah sehunnie, let see. so, what will I get if I win?"_

" _I'll give you one wish for what ever you want. anything"_ sehun menjilat bibirnya, merasakan kesombongan yang mengudara.

" _ah? Becareful, baby"_ jongin menyeringai, memberi kata sengatan, ini akan menyenangkan, pikirnya.

.

.

Sehun terbangun mendengar suara alarm dari arah kirinya, dengan wajah malasnya ia bangun dari ranjang _king size_ bersprai hijau lumut.

 **10.40 a.m**

Waktu yang tepat untuk _brunch?_ Atau bahkan _lunch_ sekalian.

 _Party time for today,_ ia menyeringai, waktu yang tepat untuk mengambil bagian _sextape_ dengan salah satu _hotchick_ di _collage_ nya, sehun tidak ingin kalah, ya, bukan karena _punishment_ yang akan ia terima, tapi lebih kepada harga diri sebagai _sex god_ nya dipertanyakan disini, dan sialnya yang bertaruh adalah kim jongin, pria sialan yang selalu menjadi rivalnya dalam _pull out game_.

Hanya menyiapkan sepotong _sandwich_ dan susu, kemudian kembali tidur hingga waktu makan malam benar-benar datang, akhirnya ia berniat membersihkan diri dan bersiap untuk _party_ yang akan dimulai 3 jam lagi.

.

.

" _ayo bru"_ sehun disambut oleh beberapa temannya yang sedan asik membakar tembakau, beberapa minuman seperti _cognac_ dan _tequila,_ aroma vanilla menyeruak keseluruh ruangan besar itu, orang lalu lalang berjalan dan menari di berbagai lokasi, sehun dan teman-temannya memang melakukan _open table_ karena mereka akan bermain lama di _pub_ itu,

" _so, where's the hottest?"_ sehun duduk, meminum cairan berwarna merah keunguan dengan gelas berkaki tinggi.

" _calm down, she's there"_ pria bermata hijau terang menunjuk seorang wanita di _bar table,_ mengenakan balutan _mini dress_ berwarna senada denga rambutnya, _burgundy,_ dan _high heels_ putih,

" _kend!"_ sehun memanggil wanita berliuk idah, membuatnya menelah ke sumber suara.

" _sehun!"_ wanita cantik yang dipanggil kendall itu berjalan cepat, meninggalkan aktifitas yang tadi ia lakukan di _bar table._

" _hello, pretty"_ sehun tersenyum miring, _gotcha, kendall._

 _See ya, kim jongin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jongin sedang mengetik beberapa hal penting yang harus ia selesaikan sekarang,

" _kai, I made this for you"_ sebuah cangkir dengan kepulan aroma menyusur ke sisi meja kanan, membuat jongin yang tengah serius menghilang fokusnya,

" _you don't have to, Candice"_

" _just drink it, kai"_ wanita _brunette_ itu tersenyum simpul, meninggalkan jongin yang memberi lekukan positif pada lengkung bibir tebalnya.

Candice, wanita baik hati yang selalu berasa disini, saat jongin membutuhkan apapun, yang membantu jongin di masa sulitnya, wanita itu berarti. Awal permulaan kenalnya adalah semasa _senior high,_ Candice adalah _senior_ nya pada club _dance,_ bedanya, Candice mengambil _gymnastics_ dan dirinya _modern dance._ Bahkan setelah dirinya memutuskan untuk pindah, Candice bersedia menemaninya kalau-kalau ia kembali ke New York.

Jongin mematung, menghilangkan entah perasaan bersalah yang bersarang di hatinya, ntah perasaan apa ini, tapi ia merasa bersalah pada Candice, ntah karena apa.

.

.

Pukul 10 pagi dan sehun terbangun dari tidurnya, melepas bunga-bunga tidur yang merangkap dirinya, menoleh kesisi kanan dan mendapati rambut _brunette_ menjuntai dan sepasang lengan yang berada di dadanya, sehun menyeringai.

 _See? how amazing he is._

Mendapati salah satu _hotchick_ dalam semalam, ia merasa diatas awan dan kemenangan akan segera diraihnya.

" _hey baby, wake up"_ sehun membelai kepala kendall, membuat sang putri terbangun dari alam tidurnya,

" _uh? Morning sehunnie"_

Dan ini adalah pemandangan paling menyenangkan yang sehun dapatkan, ia menyukai partner sex nya yang bangun dalan pelukannya sehabis bercinta, membuat dirinya terbakar kembali oleh gairah,

 _Morning erection._

" _morning kend"_ mengelus lembut surai _brunette_ yang membantunya memenangkan sebuah hadiah.

" _morning hun"_

Ya, dan pagi sehun melangkah indah.

.

.

 **7.35 p.m**

Sehun baru saja mengantar si seksi _kendall_ kembali ke rumahnya, dan ia segera beringsut menuju apartment jongin, menggenggam _handycam_ yang ia banggakan, tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Melajukan kendaraan roda empat itu terparkir di _basement_ gedung apartement berwarna keabuan, menuju lantai 21 dan menekan bel.

" _ah, I'm searching for jo- I mean kai"_ sehun tersenyum canggung, ketika, lagi-lagi wanita _brunette_ membuka pintu dengan cenala pendek dan tanktop abu-abu. Pikirannya melangkah pada fakta yang pernah diucapkan jongin perihal status wanita _brunette_ itu dengan jongin.

" _oh, wait a minute, he's in the bathroom right now. Please, come in"_ wanita itu terseyum cantik, sehun masuk, menduduki salah satu sofa yang terdapat dalam ruangan itu, baru saja ia ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya, jongin sudah berdiri tepat didepan jemari kakinya.

" _hello, sweety"_ jongin tersenyum miring, aroma sabun dan parfum maskulinnya menyapa indra penciuman sehun, aroma _mint_ dan _chocolate_ mengaduk dalam indranya.

" _hey, fag"_ jongin duduk disamping sehun, memberi tatapan jenaka setelah sehun mengatainya ' _fag'_

" _so what is it?"_ jongin tersenyum sangat menggoda, memicu degupan dan lelehen hati sehun, sial kim jongin.

" _I got what you want, nini"_ sehun bermain dengan _handycam_ nya, sedikit melempar dan menangkap benda berwarna perak itu.

" _woah? Faster than I though?"_ pria tan itu bersandar pada sofa, tertawa kecil dan mengambil benda persegi itu dari genggaman tangan sehun.

" _let's watch it, together, I'll check it"_ lagi, pria tan itu masih tersenyum penuh misteri, membuat sehun sedikit menyerit, apa lagi?

Dan yang sehun rasakan, jongin menarik tangannya, keluar dari apartemen, menuju _basement_ serta meminta kunci mobil sehun, melajukan mobil tanpa sepatah katapun.

"jongin! Kita mau kemana?"

"apartemenmu"

"untuk apa?"

"hmm"

" _nini, answer me"_

" _sehun"_

Sehun bersumpah melihat kilatan birahi dari mata gelap jongin.

" _y-yea?"_ sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada ponsel, berusaha sesibuk mungkin, nyatanya tidak ada yang harus dikerjakan sekarang.

" _it's kinda interesting if you show me how to blowjob in the car"_ jongin berfokus pada jalanan yang mulai menggelap, tersenyum menantang.

 _What the?_

Sehun _jawdrop,_ jongin _horny?_ Apa barusan ia bermain tidak tuntas, atau ditinggal _hanging_ oleh partnernya?

" _hun?"_ tepat sebelum sehun menjawab, jongin menepikan mobilnya pada sisi jalan, mendorong tengkuk sehun untuk mendekat kearahnya, memberi jilatan dan lumatan kasar,

 _Sehun's eyes widely open._

Sial, kim jongin mengarang segala skenario ini.

" _ugh-fuck you kai-sh"_ tangan jongin yang begerak terlalu lihai, membelai _genital_ sehun yang masih tertutup _jogger pants._

" _nah sehunnie?"_ jongin kembali pada kemudinya, melirik pria yang setengah horny masih terbawa _euphoria_ nya.

" _hmm, I know jonginnie"_ sehun seperti tersihir, ia membungkukkan badannya, mendekatkan kepalanya kearah benda berharga jongin, mencoba membuka kepingan benda bulat yang menyusahkan, sementara jongin mulai menjalankan kembali kemudinya.

" _look nini, how horny you are"_ sehun menatap jongin dari bawah sana,

" _then help me?"_ jongin mengelus helai rambut sehun, mendorong lembut pria itu agar tidak beranjak dari sana.

Sehun menyentuh _genital_ jongin yang setengah ereksi, melakukan gerakan _licking_ dan _bitting_ sedikit demi sedikit.

" _ssh- hmm, sehunnie"_ jongin memaksa fokus pada jalanan, mencoba menyetir menggunakan satu tangan karena tangan satunya membelai dan bermain pada surai sehun.

" _hmm"_ sehun memberi reaksi getaran, membuat jongin mengerang, dan menggigit bibirnya, sial, oh sehun sialan menggodanya.

Oh, siapa menggoda siapa, kim jongin?

" _ahss—"_ sehun melakukan gerakan _licking_ pada _twin balls_ jongin, kembali naik ke puncak _genital_ dan mengulum penuh benda itu, memberi gerakan naik dan turun sesuai irama yang ia ciptakan.

" _yesh- sehunnie"_ jongin menekan kepala sehun, membuat pria pucat itu menepuk dengan gila paha jongin,

" _argh-"_ ia menghentikan mobilnya, mendapat klakson liar dari orang-orang berkendara dibelakang mereka kesal, tepat setelah aliran dari _genital_ jongin berhenti, sehun mendudukan kembali badannya.

" _shit,_ tenggorokanku sakit, bodoh" sehun mengelus tenggorokannya, membuat jongin menyengir bodoh, sambil melajukan kembali mobilnya.

"orang-orang dibelakang marah, _assbag"_ sehun melirik malas pada jongin.

" _I know babe"_ jongin kembali memusatkan fokusnya pada jalanan, menahan segala hasrat yang memupuk tinggi dalam birahinya. Namun, ia merasa ia harus _payback_ karena sedari tadi ia tidak menyetir dengan benar, _well,_ sebagai warga Negara korea ia harusnya melakukan hal-hal yang baik di Negara orang, bukannya justru _making out_ didalam mobil malam hari begini.

" _ah! Fuck"_ jongin mendesis, tiba-tiba menepikan mobilnya pada jalanan sepi lalu lalang yang remang.

" _what again, jongin?"_ sehun memutar bola matanya, pria disampingnya kenapa sih?

" _I can't hold this anymore, sehun, back seat"_ jongin menunjuk jok belakang dengan mata tajamnya.

 _And now, sehun know what is it._

" _well.."_

" _back .oh sehun"_ sehun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan wajah _blank,_ kemudian melompat kebelakang diikuti jongin yang menyusul.

" _here"_ jongin menepuk pahanya, menyuruh sehun untuk duduk disana.

" _you're so fucking hot, oh sehun"_ jongin berbisik _seductive_ pada telinga sehun, menyesakkan aroma _chocolate_ dan _mint_ yang menyeruak.

" _hmm, I know it, daddy"_ sehun tersenyum menantang, memicu aliran darah dan degup jantung yang berlomba.

" _gimme some, baby"_ jongin _spanking sehun's ass._

" _anything for you, daddy"_

 **TBC**

Yeheee~ maafkan banyak typo maaf juga baru update because aku sibuk sekali dan mau uts huhu sorry guys.

Jadi? Ada yang masih nunggu ff ini? Atau kesel karena ena-ena nya ku potong? Hehe see ya next chap ya!

xx


	5. Chapter 4

**Prev chap**

" _hmm, I know it, daddy"_ sehun tersenyum menantang, memicu aliran darah dan degup jantung yang berlomba.

" _gimme some, baby"_ jongin _spanking sehun's ass._

" _anything for you, daddy"_

.

.

 **CHAP 4!**

" _good, so, now dominate me, baby"_ jongin bermain pada pinggang ramping sehun yang masih tertutup kaus biru tua, kemudian menaikkannya sedikit memberi isyarat untuk membukanya.

" _daddy, just do the quick one" sehun begging._

" _hmm?"_ jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, meminta alasan.

" _umh, I don't like sex in the car ugh,but maybe, maybe we can do the foreplay later"_ sehun memberi ekspresi se melas mungkin, ya lebih menjurus kepada wajah innocent yang menggoda.

" _ah? Promise me?"_

" _ye-yeshh, i-I promise-hh you-eugh"_ sial kau kim jongin.

Jongin meremas _genital_ sehun, menyusupkan tangannya pada sisi karet _jogger pants_ dan memberikan tensi kuat membuat sehun melemas.

" _hmm, okay then"_ kata itu bagai sebuah persetujuan yang membuat sehun segera melakukan apa yang memang ingin ia lakukan, membuka kancing-kacing kemeja jongin, dan melepas celana yang mengekang _genital_ pria tan itu.

.

.

.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

" _but baby, I think I change my mind now. Front seat?"_ gila, sehun baru saja melihat mata jongin yang membara bak iblis.

Sehun _smirking,_

" _don't dare ya, daddy"_

" _come on? I dare you, little hun"_

Dan kembali lah mereka melompat ke kursi depan, tepatnya kursi kemudi, terima kasih pada tempat remang yang jongin pilih, karena berkat pencahayaan yang minim, badan sehun setidaknya tidak terekspos keluar mobil.

Kini sehun duduk dipangkuan jongin, kembali melakukan kegiatan yang sempat tertunda.

Sehun menundukan badannya, menggapai _genital_ jongin yang sudah ereksi, memberi kecupan dan jilatan pada ujungnya.

" _nini, do you bring hmm a—"_

" _In my pocket, baby"_ dan bungkusan alumunium itu membuat sehun bernafas lega, setidaknya ia tidak perlu menahan birahinya sampai apartemen yang masih berjarak beberapa mil lagi.

Pria pucat itu membuka bungkusan alumunium dan menggulung benda sintesis pada _genital_ jongin.

" _daddy, can i?"_ sehun mengenggam _genital_ jongin, mempoutkan bibirnya memberi kesan super _cute._

" _yes, baby"_

pria kurang pigmen itu menaikkan bokongnya sedikit mengarahkan pada _genital_ jongin yang ereksi,.

" _ugh-h, d-daddy"_

jongin merasakan _butt_ sehun yang meremat kuat _genitalnya._

" _baby-h"_

" _y-yes daddy?"_ sehun mengigit bibirnya, memegang pundak jongin bersiap untuk melakukan gerakan in-out dalam tempo cepat.

" _ugh—daddy, please?"_ jongin meremas pinggang ramping sehun, membantu pria pucat itu melakukan gerakan yang terburu waktu.

" _hmm, please what?"_ jongin mendekatkan bibir tebalnya pada bibir pink sehun, menggoda pria pucat itu.

" _hmm,_ jangan diketatkan, sayang" sumpah, ingin rasanya jongin membobol sehun jika saja ini tidak di mobil, _kitten_ nya benar-benar tahu bagaimana cara menggoda pria macam jongin.

" _I don't get it, daddy~"_ lagi, _fuck you, literally fuck you, oh sehun_ yang mengetatkan rektumnya untuk menggoda pemakan segala macam jongin.

" _u-gh shit. I can't handle this, sehunnie, hold on, I will speed up and we'll go to yours. I promise i'll bang you hard, darl"_

Dan, sial, sehun benar-benar merasa jongin membawa dengan kecepatan tinggi, dengan dirinya yang masih setengah menggantung _horny._

ya, dan jongin yang masih sempat tangannya berkelana pada _genital_ sehun.

" _ungh- j-jongin just focus on the road, please!"_ sehun sedikit mengeliat, merasa bagian bawahnya benar-benar harus diselesaikan.

" _nah baby, i'm multitasking"_ jongin terkekeh,bahkan sehun sudah enggan menegokkan kepalanya pada _speedometer_ yang bergerak semakin naik.

 _But sehun is still sehun, and seducting kim jongin always be his specialist._ Sehun menjilat daerah telinga jongin,

" _hmm baby"_ hanya dibalas gumaman jongin yang menahan hasrat.

Lagi, sehun mencoba menggigit bibir jongin, membawanya pada ciuman panas.

"sabar, sayang" jongin mengecup kilat bibir sehun dan hanya itu respon jongin yang benar-benar sedang fokus pada jalanan yang lumayan sepi.

" _but, nini~ look at me"_ sehun _pouting,_ lalu melakukan gerakan sensual, menaikan sedikit _butt_ nya yang masih terisi oleh _genital_ jongin.

" _eugh- baby, don't dare you"_ ingin rasanya sehun tertawa melihat air muka jongin yang memelas menahan hasrat.

" _nini~ you're so cute"_ sehun memeluk jongin, lalu melakukan gerakan _cuddling_ pada pundak dan dada jongin, persis seperti anak kucing.

" _hold on, okay? 5 minutes more"_ pria tan itu mengelus punggung telanjang sehun dan untung saja tidak ada polisi yang menagkap aksi illegal mereka, padahal biasanya di jam-jam segini para manusia baru saja keluar untuk melakukan aktivitas malam mereka.

5 menit benar-benar menjadi 5 menit untuk jongin, terima kasih kepada hasrat yang memuncak dan sehun yang seperti seorang _slut._

"bagaimana cara kita keluar, otak udang?" sial, kim jongin bodoh.

"kamu punya blazer? Atau jaket?" jongin bertanya, tangannya masih senang berjalan kearah perut dan paha sehun.

"ada, di dalam laci dashboard-hh" sehun hendak mengambil benda itu di dashboard saat jongin memegang pinggangnya erat.

" _aaaa—why jonginnie?"_

" _don't move,_ kamu membuat ereksinya semakin menjadi" seakan kata _warning_ tercetak jelak di wajah jongin,

" _pffft—okay okay, you take it"_ pria yang lebih pucat menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa gersang yang hampir saja keluar.

Dengan susah payah jonign mengambil kain berwarna pekat dari dashboard, menggunakannya pada sehun, dan membuka pintu mobil.

Dan keluar dengan susah payah, bagaimana tidak? Jika ada seorang lelaki menempelimu seperti koala, setengah _naked_ dan saling terpaut?

Secara _genital_ tentu saja.

"ini gila, celanamu bisa lepas bodoh" sehun memeluk erat leher jongin, posisi ini benar-benar susah, bahkan sehun merasakan celana jongin yang semakin lama semakin turun.

"tidak akan jika kamu tidak banyak bergerak sayang- _shh- sehun!"_

 _Oh well, blame sehun._ Salahkan sehun yang senang menggoda jongin yang kesulitan menahan hasrat dan dihadapkan dengan situasi harus menggunakan _lift_ umum menaiki lantai 9 apartemen sehun, dan ya sesekali membenahi calana bodohnya.

Sementara pria pucat itu hanya tertawa jahil sambil memeluk dan menusuk-nusuk kepalanya pada leher jongin.

 _What a kitten._

Dan disinilah dua pria yang terburu-buru, memasuki lobby apartemen dengan padangan heran orang-orang sekitar mereka. sumpah, sehun tidak bisa menahan wajah malunya, ia hanya mampu menyembunyikan kepala pada ceruk leher jongin, seraya berbisik,

"cepatlah bodoh, kau membuatku malu" jongin dengan cengir bodohnya melangkah tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun, menekan tombol _lift, for god sake!_ Untung saja liftnya kosong.

"hei disini tidak ada orang" jongin berbisik, tangannya memilin _nipple_ sehun yang tertutupi.

" _ugh-d-daddy there's a cctv there"_ mata sehun melirik kepada cctv sialan di pojok lift,

" _I know, baby"_ apa arti sebuah 'I know' jika jongin tetap mengecup area wajah sehun, dan aksinya berhenti ketika seorang nenek tua masuk ke lift, membuat suasana menjadi _awkward._

Sehun ingin sekali tertawa karena hal bodoh ini, air muka jongin yang menahan hasrat sedari tadi, menggigiti bibirnya sendiri, dan nenek yang sehun tahun diam-diam melirik arah mereka, karena posisi yang aneh.

" _ssh- sehun"_ jongin memandang dengan pandangan horror, sementara sehun hanya tertawa, _see?_ menggoda jongin adalah hal menarik.

" _yess daddy~" and sehun lustful voice make jongin gone wild._

" _you're definitely a dead meat, baby"_ pandangan seduktif jongin menyihir seluruh tubuh sehun,

"ck dasar anak muda jaman sekarang, tidak tahu tempat" nenek itu berkomentar seraya keluar dari lift tepat setelah bunyi 'ting' pada lantai 7.

Meninggalkan kedua pria yang menahan tawa mereka,

"kamu ini selalu menggoda disaat yang tidak tepat" jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

"justru itu adalah saat yang tepat untuk menggodamu, _jonginnie"_ sehun mengigit bibir tebal jongin, dan pintu lift terbuka menampakkan lantai 9 yang kosong.

" _here we go daddy, number 98"_ sehun memberi arahan ke kanan, menyuruh jongin berbelok dan memasukkan password dengan terburu-buru.

Tepat setelah pintu terbuka, sehun melepas blazer yang sedari tadi menutupi tubuh mulusnya, jongin memberikan ciuman ganas yang disambut panas oleh sehun, memegang _butt_ sehun.

" _calm down ,nini. We still have a lot of time"_ sehun mengelus _jawline_ jongin.

" _and we'll gonna spend that a lot of time with this things"_ memberi kedipan pada pria pucat sebelum benar benar _lose control._

" _baby, this is a punishment for you,_ karena sudah menggodaku sedari tadi" jongin memangut sehun kasar, membawa pria pucat itu memasuki kamar sehun, dan tak sengaja menabrak pada beberapa barang.

" _shh, daddy be careful-eugh"_ jongin merengkuh pinggang sehun dengan sebelah tangannya, membuka pintu dengan terburu, lalu dengan cepat mendudukan dirinya di ranjang _king size,_

" _ride me, babe"_ jongin menjilat pundak sehun, memberi sedikit _hickey_ pada pundak mulus itu. dengan cepat sehun melepaskan kemeja jongin, mendorong celana yang sedari tadi menggantung pada pria tan itu,

" _nini, help-aah!"_ sialan kau kim jongin,

" _ding. One mistakes baby, this time I'll do it relentless"_ pria tan itu _smirking,_ bergeser dan meyandarkan dirinya pada _board_ ranjang,

" _d-daddy I'm little bit sloppy in this position" sehun nagging,_ mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

" _I don't care, so, where's my little slut, hmm?" while jongin licking and sucking sehun's nipple_

" _a-angh—daddy~" sehun starts to play with jongin's hair, pull it delicate._

" _move, sehunnie"_ dibalas anggukan lemah sehun, pria pucat itu mulai bergerak _in and out_ sesuai dengan irama yang jongin berikan pada pinggul pria kurang pigmen tersebut.

Tangan sehun berpegang pada _board_ kasur yang terasa amat licin karena tangannya yang berpeluh, membuatnya sedikit terpeleset selagi melakukan gerakan _in and out._

" _d-daddy-hh, good~"_

 _Sehun's eyes rolled back as jongin pull his hips deeper and faster,_

" _anghh—daddy, more~" he said._

" _hmm, say it baby, say my name out loud-h, so people know how good am I and how shh- fantastic you are-h" he helps sehun to trust deeper as sehun's walls clench, jongin hit sehun's spot right there and continued to hit it relentslessly._

" _ugh- daddy, i'm close! Ugh moree~h" sehun bouching fast pace and clench his teeth, roll back his eyes as he feels like the climax nearly._

 _He fasten his grip onto jongin's shoulder, because he finally know its hard to grip onto the dashboard._

" _agh- to-together, baby" jonngin lustfully moaning and lick sehun's ears._

" _angh-" sehun moan as he feel the climax come, jongin growling._

" _you taste so good-h, baby"_

 _Jongin's after-climax voice._

 _Jongin pecking sehun's lips. The pale one blushing_. _He feel like there's a thousand butterflies flying in his stomach, tickle him, as jongin stare at him so intense._

Merasakan panas disekujur wajahnya yang berpeluh, debarannya pun terasa berpacu dengan mengihirup nafas terburu. dirinya ingat benar saat jongin menatapnya dengan intens, pancarannya nyata dan sekarang terjadi lagi, bagaimana jongin menatap Kristal matanya.

" _ugh, nini I'm tired"_ sehun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak jongin, alibi menutupi wajah memerahnya yang ditatap sedemikan rupa oleh pria tan itu.

" _hey sehunnie"_ jongin menggerakkan pundaknya, membuat sehun kembali terpake pada wajah jongin yang Adonis.

"bagaimana ini?" sehun mengangkat alisnya, menerka apa yang akan jongin katakan.

"sepertinya mata indahmu menghanyutkanku?" air muka jongin benar-benar serius, tidak ada titik kebohongan atau gurauan seperti biasanya mereka berinteraksi.

 _A moment of silence grab them._

"jongin!" sehun memukul pundak pria tan, menghalau segara _awkward moment_ yang sempat membuatnya ingin mengubur diri pada lubang jurang.

" _I'm serious, sehunnie"_ –lagi- sehun tidak mau terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini.

"jonginnie~ aku lelah" _still, nangging sehun._

"baiklah, jadi secara tidak langsung kamu menolakku?" jongin tersenyum jahil.

" _w-what?"_ gagu. Sehun tidak tahu lagi ada apa dengan jongin.

"ahaha, baiklah – bailah, selamat tidur, _princess"_ kecupan dikening sehun yang membuat merahnya wajah sehun menjadi bak tomat.

"aku bukan _princess"_ sehun mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"tak masalah, asal kamu mau melepaskan keadaan kita yang seperti ini? Kecuali jika kamu memang mau la—" sehun baru saja ingin bertanya, saat ia melihat senyum jahil jongin, dan ia menyadari bahwa posisinya masih dimasuki jongin? Eh?

"lihatlah mukamu benar-benar merah sekaran— _sssh"_ jongin mendesis saat sehun dengan wajah kesal bercampur malunya mengangkat tubuh pucatnya dan melepaskan 'ikatan' mereka, lalu seraya berbaring disamping jongin yang asih terduduhk di ranjang.

" _baby, are you mad at me?"_ jongin merengkuh tubuh polos sehun.

" _I'm not your baby, jongin"_ dia mencebilkan bibirnya, jongin terkekeh, tak percaya bahwa sehun adalah _sex god. Ah ya,_ tentang masalah itu, jongin masih belum menonton 'adegan panas' pria disampingnya ini dengan salh satu _hot chick_ yang ada di kampus sehun. Toh, tidak penting juga? Walaupun dirinya penasaran, bagaimana sehun yang dikatakan 'kuat' itu.

"hm? Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, _sehunnie"_ ya, sehun merasakan, hangatnya bibir jongin pada keningnya, _passionate forehead kiss._ Sebelum pria itu tiba-tiba menghilang dari sisi ranjang, dan tak lama kembali membawa sebuah laptop yang sehun ketahui miliknya, dan juga sebuah handycam berisi _sex tape_ nya dengan _kendall._

Dan ini sudah larut malam, jongin masih penasaran dengan isi benda persegi sialan itu?

Sehun terlalu malas memikirkan, sehingga mimpi menjemputnya secara tidak sadar. Meninggalkan jongin yang mulai mencolok segala keperluan.

Tangan jongin mengusap lembut surai pria yang terlelap disampingnya.

"lumayan juga" dirinya tersenyum miring saat melihat beberapa adegan pada layar laptop, berisikan seorang pria pucat dan wanita _western_ yang seksi.

"lalu, siapa yang bisa menyangka pria itu justru lebih senang kumasuki dimabnding memasuki kalian, para slut? Lihatlah bahkan dia tidur karena kelelahan, ck." Jongin bermonolog.

Tak lama dirinya meletakkan laptop dan handycam itu pada nakas, kemudian ikut berbaring memeluk sehun yang sedari tadi sudah pulas berjalan di alam mimpi.

Ntahlah, rasanya seperti ada kembang api dalam hatinya yang meledak-ledak.

 **Tbc.**

Sooooo hello guys! Sorry for longlong time not posting the fanfiction because, aku sibuk sekali, maklum kelas 12, semua kayak dikejar, and I'm still in the middle of UAS fyi, lol.

Terimakasyi yang mau sabar menunggu ff bulukan ini, also! You guys can add me in bbm:51ACF615

Kaoloveyouall! Xx

Ps:

Can't wait for the 'sing for you' album!


	6. Chapter 5

**Prev chap**

"lalu, siapa yang bisa menyangka pria itu justru lebih senang kumasuki dibanding memasuki kalian, para slut? Lihatlah bahkan dia tidur karena kelelahan, ck." Jongin bermonolog.

Tak lama dirinya meletakkan laptop dan handycam itu pada nakas, kemudian ikut berbaring memeluk sehun yang sedari tadi sudah pulas berjalan di alam mimpi.

Ntahlah, rasanya seperti ada kembang api dalam hatinya yang meledak-ledak.

 **Chap 5**

Pagi harinya terasa sedikit berbeda kali ini, sehun membuka mata lebih awal di banding seseorang disampingnya, ia melihat seorang kim jongin yang masih terlelap mimpinya, _well_ , tidurnya tidak setampan pangeran pada negeri dongeng, _sih._ Tapi tetap saja membuat detak jantungnya hampir meledak, pasalnya ia baru saja menyadari apa yang semalam mereka lakukan.

"apa aku sebegitu menariknya, sampai harus dipandangi olehmu?" jongin tersenyum jahil, sial, oh sehun membulatkan matanya.

"jangan terlalu percaya diri, dasar maniak"

"tidak usah seperti itu, memang kamu pikir kemana lagi mata indahmu memandang?" jongin membuka matanya, masih mempertahankan wajah super jahilnya yang membuat sehun ingin memukul dengan stik bisbol.

"enyah kau" pria pucat itu baru saja ingin membalikkan badannya membelakangi jongin, saat jongin justru mendekapnya erat.

"begini saja, lebih nyaman" ucapnya sambil bermain dengan rambut sehun di dagunya.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya, menelan segala kegugupan yang membuat ia menahan ledakan detak jantungnya, sial. Akhir-akhir ini jongin senang sekali membuatnya begitu gugup.

" _sehunnie"_

"hmm"

" _look at me"_

" _what's that, kim jongin?"_ sehun menatap Kristal jongin, mereka seperti tersihir oleh pancaran masing-masing.

" _you look gorgeous"_ hampir sama sehun tersedak oleh udara yang ia hirup, _shit, stop being so cheesy, kim jongin._

" _what the—"_

" _shut your mouth, and don't ruin it"_ sumpah sehun baru saja melihat kilatan keseriusan dari mata seorang kim jongin, yang entah menandakan apa sebenarnya yang ingin pria tan itu katakan kepadanya.

" _i don't know what is this but, I feel so glad whenever I'm with you"_

"— _your beautiful eyes, your pale cheek, even your lips taste like ectasy, everything about you, just amazing"_

Sehun bahkan tidak dapat berkata apapun, mulutnya seakan terkunci, apa yang jongin katakan barusan dapat membungkam mulut pedasnya, sial.

" _so, how's my poem?"_ jongin tersenyum jahil.

 _Damn you, kim jongin._ Ingin rasanya sehun meninju pria itu, karena itu hanya sebuah kata-kata puitis sialan yang ia sengaja rangkai.

" _fuck you, kim jongin"_ sehun menyipitkan matanya.

"hahaha, apa puisinya begitu bagus sampai kamu tidak bergeming?" jongin mengusak surai sehun, membuat pria didepannya semakin kesal dengan acara 'mari baca puisi dadakan ala kim jongin'

"enyah kau!" sehun mendorong jongin kuat, ntah apa yang membuatnya jadi berapi seperti ini.

"hahaha _calm down, baby"_ jongin mengusak penuh rambut sehun dengan wajahnya.

Ntahlah sehun beberapa kali menghela nafasnya, si kim jongin sialan ini terlalu sering membuat dirinya jadi salah arah, mengerti kan?

.

.

.

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongInXOh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

" _Candice? I'm home"_ jongin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemennya, melirik kesegala arah, siapa tahu si wanita _brunette_ yang ia sapa tadi berada disekitarnya.

Jongin baru saja mengambil segelas air mineral dari dispenser,

" _kai? Where were you last night?"_ Candice keluar dari kamarnya, membawa sebuah novel di jemarinya.

" _uh? Sehun's apartment"_ jongin bersandar pada meja dapur, tersenyum simpul.

" _oh, that boy? Both of you look so close"_ Candice tersenyum,

" _yea, we're close, really close" –_ bahkan berbagi malam bersama- sahutnya dalam hati.

" _ah, I made mac and cheese for you, let me serve it"_ ia meletakkan novelnya, kemudian mulai sibuk didapur, meninggalkan jongin dengan topic mereka yang menggantung disampingnya.

Ntahlah, lagi-lagi ia merasa ada rasa bersalah yang menganggunya pada Candice.

.

.

.

Sehun masih tercenung di sofanya, sedari tadi pria brengsek bernama kim jongin masih berputar pada pikirannya, membuat ia menjadi linglung.

"argh! Lebih baik aku bergabung dengan Kevin di _pub"_ mengacak surainya dan berlalu menuju kamar tidur, setidaknya jika ia bergabung ke _pub_ mungkin ia bisa menghabiska malam dengan _another hottest chick_ sebagai bahan taruhan dengan _jong –fucking-in_ dan mendapat apa yang ia mau, pikirnya.

.

.

Sehun baru saja selesai bersiap-siap, ketika ponsel berlogo apple menjerit dari ujung nakas, _caller id_ bertuliskan kim jongin berkedap-kedip.

" _hello, assbag?"_

" _hello, sweety, omg calm down oh sehun"_

" _yo, whatsup?"_

" _free?"_

" _chillin' in some pub, join?"_

" _definitely yes, I'll pick you up in 15 minutes"_

Dan telfon ditutup begitu jongin memutuskan secara sepihak.

 _It's gonna be fun,_ kim jongin akan melihat dirinya menang telak merayu para gadis, _watch me out jonginnie._

 _._

 _._

Si brengsek telat 10 menit dan itu membuat sehun sedikit malas dan ingin menonjok wajah porselennya.

" _yo, hunnie"_ pria tan itu memberi _wink_ setelah berhenti tepat disamping sehun yang menunggu di depan apartemennya.

"sial kau, kau telat, bodoh" sehun merengut, dan sedikit membanting pintu mobil itu.

" _I'm sorry"_ dan mereka melaju kencang setelah komando dari sehun diterima jongin.

.

.

" _ayo lesbo~"_ pria bermata abu-abu memberi _brofist_ sesampainya sehun dan jongin di salah satu pub.

" _hello, tan boy" joe-_ pria bermata abu-abu- menepuk pundak jongin.

" _hoy"_ jongin tersenyum miring.

" _this is kai, and kai, this is my Lesbos"_ sehun merangkul beberapa teman-temannya yang meramaikan _pub_ itu.

" _come on kai, take a sip and enjoy tonight!"_ Kevin menyorkan sebuah botol minuman setengah isi kepada jongin, dan mengajaknya duduk bersama.

" _so kai, I have to find some gurls to be bang, see you, nini"_ sehun memberi kedipan, kemudian menghilang diatara kerumunan manusia di _dance floor,_ membawa segelas _tequila_.

" _you know, sehun such a good player"_ joe menaikkan sebelah alisnya kepada jongin.

" _I know, he's the best"_ jongin menjilat bibirnya, yang masih berbekas martini, memikirkan sehun yang memang ' _good player'_ membuatnya ingin menambah rasa sehun yang sudah ia cicipi.

20 menit kemudian sehun kembali dengan dua orang wanita, bermata hijau dan coklat.

" _so guys, this is gigi and lily"_ sehun tersenyum menantang, merangkul 2 wanita yang menempel padanya, membawa kedua wanita cantik itu duduk di meja mereka, tak sehun sadari, jongin _smirking._

" _hello, gorgeous"_ jongin tersenyum, menyapa wanita bermata hijau –gigi- yang duduk disampingnya.

" _hello, handsome"_ wanita itu mengedip,

" _you're hot"_ sambung wanita itu, oh, ya, tentu saja kim jongin, _tanned boy,_ membuka kancing kemeja _broken whitenya,_ menampilkan dada bidang _tanned_ nya, yang membuat para _western gurls_ berteriak heboh.

" _I know, wanna dance?"_ jongin membuka kakinya, dan tangannya bermain pada rambut _brunette_ gigi.

" _sure, hottie"_ jongin berdiri, merangkul gigi, sementara sehun setengah kaget melihat salah satu wanitanya justru menggandeng tangan jongin.

" _thank you fot the snacks, sehunnie"_ pria tan itu mengedipkan matanya sebelum berlalu ke _dance floor_ bersama gigi.

" _fuck you, nini"_ sehun tak acuh, setidaknya tidka kalah telak, lily masih disampingnya, bercumbu dengannya.

Tak lama setelahnya, jongin kembali, dengan gigi yang sudah _drunk_ dan menggelayut manja pada lengannya, kemeja yang hanya 2 kancing ia buka menjadi penuh terbuka, menampakkan gurat tegas otot perutnya,

" _hey lily, mind to join us?"_ wanita bermata coklat itu, sedang berada di pangkuan sehun saat jongin menghampirinya.

" _of course, hottie, sorry, handsome, someone ask me to join, see you"_ lily segera bangkit dari cumbuan sehun, berlalu kearah jongin yang sedia merangkul pinggangnya ke _dance floor_ yang semakin panas.

Sial, kim jongin.

" _that's mine, nini"_ sehun menyesap martini di mejanya.

" _well, sexgod never be afraid if their chicks go for someone else, rite?"_ jongin mengedipkan matanya,

" _find another one, sehunnie"_ dan pergi ke _dance floor._

 _Fuck you, kim jongin._

Lagipula siapa yang butuh wanita sialan itu, _he still have a lot of martini and tequila._

Baru saja sehun sedang menikmati martininya bersama Kevin – orang yang masih tersisa- saat jongin kembali dan memdudukan dirinya disebelah sehun,

" _you look great, babe" jongin grope gigi's breast._

" _I know kai—h"_

" _and you look awesome, darl" he wink at lily and kiss her with lust._

Sementara sehun melihat dengan mata membara.

" _oh you too, oh sehun"_ jongin memberi _blow kiss_ kepada sehun setelahnya melanjutkan cumbuan kepada dua wanita itu.

" _fuck you, kim"_

" _angh- kai" - "kai—please?" - "both of you look really delicious" - "touch me there-h"_

Dan sehun ingin muntah melihat jongin dan dua wanita sialan itu bercumbu disebelahnya,

" _kev, I have to go, give my biggest love for joe, adam, Michael, ant the others"_ sehun berdiri sedikit terhuyung, tubuhnya bisa meriang melihat jongin dan wanita ayam, sementara Kevin hanya mengangguk tidak sadar karena _tequila_ yang ia minum sedari tadi.

Jongin tertawa dalam cumbuannya, sehun berlalu dan terlihat begitu kesal dengan dirinya, cumbuannya berhenti seketika setelah sehunn terlihat Nampak agak jauh dari jongin,

" _sorry lads, I have something to do, see you later"_ dan memberi _wink_ kemudian menepuk pundak Kevin, berlari kecil keluar mencari sehun yang bisa saja pulang sendiri secepatnya.

" _sehunnie!"_ kai berlari kearah sehun yang baru saja seperti ingin memanggil taksi.

" _well,_ sudah selesai bersenang-senangnya, tuan tampan?" sehun melipat tangan, karena udara malam yang sedikit dingin.

" _are you angry with me?"_

" _of course no!"_ yang benar saja, untuk apa marah pada pria idiot didepannya?

" _are you jealous?" jongin smirking._

" _wtf" sehun rolling eyes._

" _so what's happen, sehunnie?"_ jongin memegang pundak sehun.

" _I just tired and want to go home"_ wajahnya mendatar

" _I'll take you home"_ jongin menggandeng tangan sehun.

"aku bisa sendiri, jongin" sehun berhenti, wajahnya seakan benar-benar serius.

" _hmm, it's look like you're jealous with me?"_ jongin memberi senyum menyebalkan.

" _what so ever"_ sehun membentuk gesture tangan, kemudian berjalan acuh menuju tempat parkir dimana mobil jongin terparkir.

Sementara dibelakangnya jongin tersenyum, _gotcha?_

.

.

.

"kenapa kamu keluar tiba-tiba dari _pub?"_ jongin bertanya ditengah heningnya perjalanan mereka.

"hanya bosan, ingin pulang" sehun menjawab seadanya, untung saja ia tidak begitu mabuk, sehingga masih dapat mencerna secara jelas apa yang pria disampingnya ucapkan.

"kenapa?" Tanya jongin lagi.

"ya tidak apa-apa" dasar jongin tuli.

"apa karena aku merebut wanitamu?" jongin tersenyum simpul

" _huh,_ yang benar saja, aku tidak peduli dengan mereka" sehun melipat tangannya di dada.

"kalau begitu?" kim jongin ini benar-benar ingin di gulai?

"ya tidak apa apa, dasar bodoh" sehun ketus.

"bilang saja kalau kamu cemburu—" dan jongin masih tetap bersikeras menggoda pria pucat disampingnya, yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya pada sandaran kursi.

"berisik"

" _hey hun, I can give you everything, more than that chicks can give you, you know"_ jongin mengerling, dan sehun baru menyadarinya, kim jongin sengaja.

Sial.

Jongin melihatnya, wajah memerah sehun, bibirnya yang basah mengkilap dan merekah, terlihat begitu sensual dengan tangan yang dilipat ke dada, kepala yang ditengadahkan dan matanya yang memejam tenang, sial. Oh sehun.

"like I care?~" sehun _rolling eyes_ kemudian memejam lagi.

" _let me show you"_ jongin melepaskan satu tangannya dari stir mobil, meraba paha dalam sehun.

" _kai, I know you're tired, just stop this"_ sebenarnya sehun hanya bedalih saja, menangani kegugupan yang ia rasakan saat tangan jongin menyentuh bagian sensitifnya.

" _I'm not" fuck you, kim jongin, don't dare you to touch my sensitive part._ Sehun terus merapalkan kata-kata itu, agar jongin berhenti melakukan adegan illegal lainnya yang mungkin saja bisa terjadi sebentar lagi.

 _Not again, kim fucking jongin._

" _look, you're tired, I know it, just drive me home and take a rest, nini"_ alasan klise sehun, yang benar-benar bodoh, sehun. Dari mana mata lelahnya jika mata jongin masih 100% segar, oh tentu saja segar, disuguhi dirinya yang baru ia ingat pasti wajahnya sedikit memerah karena alkohol, begitupun bibirnya yang merekah.

" _nope, I'll prove it that I'm not tired and I can give you everything"_ lagi, tangan jongin merambat lebih bahaya menuju _genital_ nya yang masih tertutup kain tebal _jeans._

" _stop it, nini"_ dan kata-katanya barusan, benar-benar seperti anak remaja yang hampir diperkosa pacarnya di mobil pada tengah hari.

" _you'll enjoy it, babe"_ jongin memberikan ciuman singkat sebelum lagi-lagi melajukan mobil diluar batas normal menuju apartemen sehun, membuat sehun harus benar-benar ekstra sabar karena dibawa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh kim jongin sialan.

 **tbc**

hey guys! This is short update, dan akrena semua sudah banyak menanyakan kapan aku update, so here is it.

Btw, yang minta **like I'm gonna lose you** ada sequel, kao pikir-pikir dulu ya, minimal selesain salah satu ff-ff ini heheu, thank you for support me.

Keep review, follow and fav my fanfiction.

And also, feel free to ask:

Bbm: 51ACF615 silahka kalo ada apa-apa free to ask ajaw :3

xx


	7. Chapter 6

**Prev chap**

" _you'll enjoy it, babe"_ jongin memberikan ciuman singkat sebelum lagi-lagi melajukan mobil diluar batas normal menuju apartemen sehun, membuat sehun harus benar-benar ekstra sabar karena dibawa melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh kim jongin sialan.

.

.

 **Chap 6!**

" _what the fuck jongin"_ sehun merapalkan doa-doa kematian dalam hatinya,

" _I don't wanna die!"_ sehun yakin dirinya terlihat seperti nenek tua yang tidak pernah diajak ngebut dijalanan malam,

" _just hold on something, sehunnie"_ jongin menatap fokus pada jalanan, padahal malam ini jalanan new York terlihat lumayan ramai, namun jongin masih mempertahankan _speed_ nya untuk sampai dengan cepat.

Jongin hanya berdoa agar tidak ada polisi yang menyadari hal ini.

Dan sehun berdoa agar dirinya masih bisa kembali ke korea sebagai manusia yang utuh, karena dirinya masih ingin makan _jjangmyeon._

 _._

 _._

 **Marvin gaye**

 **Cast: Kim JongIn X Oh SeHun / KaiHun**

 **Genre: boyxboy/shou-ai**

 **Warning! MATURE CONTENT and SEXUAL ACT**

 **+17**

 **Don't like don't read, babe.**

.

.

 _._

Tak berapa lama mereka sampai di _basement_ apartemen sehun, jongin memarkirkan mobilnya dengan sigap dan mengangkat rem tangan, pria tan itu melirik sedikit pada sehun.

" _finally"_ jongin _smirking_

" _finally your ass!_ Kita hampir saja mati kau tahu?!" pria pucat itu mendengus sebal, seakan jongin memang benar- benar membahayakan nyawanya.

" _hehe, I'm sorry, little bunny"_ sumpah, sehun ingin membanting tubuh jongin karena memanggilnya _little bunny, wtf is that? Gross._

" _so, let's continue what we've done before"_ jongin melepaskan _seatbelt_ nya, badannya mengarah pada sehun, memberikan _naughty smile._

" _we weren't do anything before"_ sehun _rolling his eyes._

" _yes we are, sehunnie"_ sehun hanya melirik sejenak, kemudian berpaling lagi ke jendela,

Hening cukup lama

setelah itu terdengar suara pintu dibuka,

"baiklah sehun, kamu mau didalam sana selamanya atau ikut aku?" dan sejak kapan jongin keluar dari mobil dan menuju pintunya?

Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi,

"dan itu adalah jawaban dari kata ya" kemudian jongin menutup pintu bagian _driver_ dan mendekat kearah sehun kemudian menggendongnya seperti karung beras.

"AAA! Kim jongin bodoh turunkan aku, dasar brengsek! Sialan! Turunkan aku kambing gila!" sehun terus berteriak seperti orang gila, membuat beberapa karyawan apartemen yang berada di lift sebelum masuk _lobby_ memperhatikan mereka,

"maaf, maafkan kami, dia mabuk tadi" jongin membungkuk sedikit meminta maaf pada orang- orang yang tak henti menaruh perhatian mereka pada jongin dan sehun.

"apa? Kamu bilang aku mabuk? Hei, otak udang turunkan aku sekarang! yang mabuk sedari tadi itu kau, dasar manusia setengah sapi! Dasar _genit!"_ jongin harus bekerja ekstra kuat untuk memegang kendali sehun yang sedari tadi meronta- ronta di pundaknya, ini sulit sekali,

"sehunnie, tenanglah, kalau kamu berisik seisi lobby nanti akan memperhatikan kamu" jongin berbisik kepada sehun, sampai mereka benar- benar sampai di _lobby_ beberapa orang sudah sedikit terheran kenapa pria tan itu menggendong seorang pria lainnya yang sepertinya masih sadar karena kakinya yang bergerak- gerak.

"p-permisi maaf, maaf dia sedang mabuk, aku harus menggendongnya seperti ini" jongin melewati beberapa orang yang bertebaran di lobby,

Dalam hatinya sehun merutuki jongin yang membuat harga dirinya turun, dan lagi ini apartemennya, sial.

Oh, dan beruntungnya kim jongin yang tampan karena di lift mereka hanya berdua.

"duh jongin, perutku mual, kamu mengocok isi perutku" sehun mulai berkata lirih,

"sabarlah sedikit sayang, lagi pula aku tidak mengocok isi perutmu, aku hanya mengocok penismu" diselingi tawa kurang ajar dari jongin.

"dasar kau bedebah" sehun memukul keras kepala jongin, karena bersikap semena- mena.

"ini sakit sehun" pria itu mengelus kepalanya, kemudian merapikan rambutnya.

TING

Pintu lift terbuka, menandakan mereka sudah sampai tujuan.

Kemudian, jongin menurunkan sehun,

"kau berat juga ternyata" jongin memegangi pundak kirinya, dimana tadi ia meletakkan sehun.

Pria pucat itu menekan tombol password apartemennya, kemudian masuk diikuti oleh jongin dibelakangnya.

"kamu mau apa?" sehun melipat tangan di dada.

"menemanimu di apartemen" jongin melewati sehun dan berjalan menuju sofa.

"ya! Astaga, aku tidak perlu ditemani" sehun menyusul jongin, sambil dirinya mencak-mencak kepada jongin yang tak acuh.

"sini, kemari" jongin menepuk- nepuk pahanya pada sehun, mengisyaratkan untuk duduk disana.

"aku tidak mau" sehun mencebilkan bibirnya.

"kamu ini" tangan pria pucat itu ditarik oleh jongin, mensejajarkan pria itu untuk duduk dipaha jongin, kemudian tangan jongin berada memeluk perut sehun, dan tangan sebelahnya bermain ponsel.

Sehun terus bergerak tidak nyaman dalam rengkuhan pria yang hampir sejajr tinggi tubuhnya dengan dirinya, namun pada akhirnya ia memilih mengalah dan bersandar lalu menyalakan tv.

Sehun masih mencoba fokus pada acara picisan di televisinya, sampai dirinya merasakan ada kejanggalan—

" _wtf jongin, are you horny?"_ sehun menatap horror kepada pria dibelakangnya.

" _what?_ ini hal yang wajar untuk seorang laki- laki kan? Mereka bisa ereksi kapan saja" jongin tersenyum jahil.

" _but—"_

" _what?"_

" _n-nothing"_ sehun kemudian menghadapkan kembali kepalanya pada televise.

" _sehun,_ kau tahu kan jika ereksi itu menyiksa, jadi lebih baik kamu membantuku?" jongin mengeratkan pelukan pada perut sehun, membuat pria dipangkuannya merinding, karena secara tidak langsung jongin menekan ereksinya pada _butt_ sehun.

" _uh jongin, please?"_ jongin bernafas pada belakang kuping sehun, membuat pria pucat itu menggeliatkan lehernya, merasa sengatan listrik yang membakar libidonya.

" _come on, sehunnie"_ jongin menggigit kuping kanan sehun, tangannya mulai mengelus pinggang ramping dan perut sehun.

 _And again, fuck you, kim jerk in._

" _d-daddy-h, please"_ sehun menggeliatkan tubuhnya,

" _no daddy this time, honey"_ jongin mencium leher dan pundak sehun, menyusuri setiap lekukan atas sehun yang terlihat begitu sensitive, sementara tangannya mulai merambat kearah kancing jeans sehun.

Sehun semutar tubuhnya mengarah pada jongin, persetan dengan acara tv yang menyenangkan, kemudian mengalungkan tangannya pada leher jongin.

" _jongin, I beg you"_ sehun memelas,

" _for?"_ jongin memasukkan tangannya pada baju sehun, kemudian melepaskan bajunya, tangan jongin tak henti meraba pinggang dan perut sehun, turun menuju kancing dan resleting sehun,

" _look, how turn on you are"_ jongin mengerling, melihat _bulge_ sehun yang kian membesar dari luar, jongin membuka kancingnya disengaja lama, sembari mencumbu bibir sehun,

" _sh- j-jongin please faster"_ wajah sehun benar- benar memelas, wajahnya diliputi nafsu yang mengebu.

"kenapa harus cepat- cepat, sayang?" jongin menggigit sensual bibir sehun, masih memegangi kancing dan resleting celana pria pucat itu, dan akhirnya tangan sehun turun sebelah untuk membuka kancing sialan yang dimainkan jongin.

" _tsk, calm down, honey"_ tangannya ditarik oleh jongin, dikembalikan pada leher pria tan itu.

" _slowly"_ jongin mengerling, lalu mencium sehun dengan lembut namun tegas, sementara tangan jongin masih berkelana pada tubuh bagian atas sehun, dan tangan sehun berusaha keras membuka kancing celana jongin, namun lagi- lagi tangan jongin menghalanginya, memintanya untuk menikmati sentuhannya,

" _j-jongin please?"_ sehun _begging_ sekali lagi,

" _this is def-finitely n-not you-hh"_ sehun melengkungkan punggungnya saat jongin memangut _nipple_ nya, bersamaan dengan dirinya yang melepaskan resleting celana sehun.

" _huh? i just want something erotic"_ tangan jongin menyusup dibalikkain celana sehun, mencari celah membuat pria didepannya lebih memohon dari sekarang.

"oh ya, omong-omong, berapa lagi wanita yang sudah kau tiduri, sehunnie?" jongin sedikit menyinggung perihal _bet_ mereka yang sempat berlangsung beberapa waktu lalu, walapun tangannya merambat kearah manapun ia mau, membuat sehun semakin hilang fokus,

" _angh— fuck t-that bet things, j-jongin-aah~"_ sial, sial, selalu jongin yang dapat mengendalihan sehun, membuat pria pucat itu tidak berdaya, dan akhirnya pasrah melenguhkan nama jongin.

Mereka baru saja akan memulai permainan menyanangkan mereka, jika saja telepon genggam milik kim jongin tidak berdering, membuat konsentrasi seorang kim jongin jadi terpecah,

" _holy fuck?!"_ dengan kasar jongin memungut ponsel bodohnya yang lupa ia _silent,_

"halo?" jongin menghela napas, ia kepalang tanggung, bahkan oh sehun yang sekarang terlihat begitu menggiurkan.

" _candice, what happen?"_ air mukanya berubah serius, Nampak dari sudut pandang sehun, wajah jongin sedikit mengeras, ntah apa yang terjadi dibalik saluran telepon itu.

Tak lama, sambungannya ditutup, jongin kembali mendekat kearah sehun,

" _sehun, I'm sorry I have to go"_ wajah jongin melengkung negatif,

"kamu tahu wanita yang sering kali di apartemenku? D-dia mengalami sedikit musibah, lebih baik aku membantunya" mimic mukanya Nampak amat menyesal, "aku janji akan kembali setelah masalah disana selesai, aku akan kesini untuk bermalam" jongin memegang tangan sehun yang sedari tadi menggantung paksa, tidak lemas, namun tidak juga menegang.

"tidak apa, ia wanita kan? Lebih membutuhkan, aku pria, bisa mengandalkan diri sendiri" entah mengapa suasana mereka berubah menjadi hambar,terombang-ambing dan surut, bahkan kini mereka seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang adu cekcok.

Jongin mengelus tengkuknya, merasa kecanggungan menggunung, "huh, b-baiklah, tapi akan aku usahakan" pria tan itu merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian mengambil beberapa barang miliknya, sekedar pamit dan langsung menghilang dibalik pintu apartemen sehun.

Sehun sendiri? Dirinya masih dilanda kebingungan pada diri sendiri, bahkan pakaiannya belum benar terpasang, masih seberantakan itu, dimana terakhir kali jongin menyentuhnya tadi. Entahlah, rasanya sedikit nyeri begitu mengetahui siapa yang menelpon jongin, apalagi, ditengah acara mereka, ada terselip kekecewaan saat jongin benar-benar menghilang dibalik pintunya, sedikit rasa tak rela melihat pria tan itu pergi, ntah apa alasannya.

Perlahan sehun merapikan pakaiannya, mengambil ponsel dan berjalan lesu kearah kamarnya, fokusnya masih jongin, apa dirinya harus menanti kembalinya jongin ke apartemennya? Atau hanya melupakan hal tersebut? Ntahlah semua membuatnya bingung,

Perasaannya pun.

.

.

Pagi ini sehun terbangun dengan perasaan setengah menggantung, pasalnya, ia ingat jelas semalam ia terjaga sampai pukul 1 dini hari, hanya memastikan jongin kembali atau tidak, dan nyatanya pria itu tidak kembali, hanya mengirimi pesan yang ia terima pada pukul 2.30 pagi, berisikan bahwa wanita itu masuk rumah sakit dan meminta maaf karena tidak bisa kembali.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, tidak berharap banyak, hanya sedikit merasa aneh karena nyeri di dadanya. Dirinya berjalan gontai menuju dapur, namun pikiranntya masih melayang jauh sekali.

.

.

Jongin bangkit dari sofa tempat ia terlelap, semalam, candice bilang bahwa badannya panas tinggi dan tidak bisa turun dari kasur, tentu saja jongin panik dan langsung menyusul ke apartemen, sesampainya disana, jongin langsung menelpon unit gawat darurat untuk membawa candice ke rumah sakit.

Dirinya sempat hilang fokus, dan baru tersadar bahwa ia berjanji untuk kembali ke apartemen sehun, baru saja ingin melangkah pergi, candice memohon agar jongin tidak meninggalkannya, setidaknya hanya satu malam, dokter sempat memberi tahu bahwa candice kelelahan dan kurang minum, yang membuat tubuhnya tidak stabil.

Setidaknya jongin bisa lega karena candice tidak mengidap penyakit serius seperti di drama-drama yang dulu pernah ia tonton di korea.

Kembali kepada kenyataan sekarang, jongin masih setengah sadar dengan wajah super _sleepy,_ sepertinya ia akan mengambil cuti satu hari ini saja, dan berharap begitupun sehun, setidaknya ia bisa membayar apa yang semalam ia lakukan kepada pria pucat itu.

Jongin hanya merasa tidak enak, dan ada perasaan menyengat saat harus meninggalkan sehun, bukan, persetan dengan masalah sexnya yang belum tuntas, ini lebih kepada perasaan takut? Takut sehun sedih atau sekedar kecewa dengan dirinya, namun segera ditepisnya kuat.

" _kai, are you wake up already?"_ suara candice menggema dari sudut ruangan.

" _yes, I'm here, candice"_ jongin mengucek matanya, bangkit dan menyambangi tempat candice beristirahat.

" _sorry to make you worried"_ ia tersenyum, sangat lemah.

" _no big deal"_ jongin balas tersenyum, sedikit terpaksa, karena pikirannya yang masih mengantung.

.

.

.

Di sisi sehun, pria pucat itu menyetir dengan pandangan kosong, kenapa ya? Padahal hanya masalah dirinya dan jongin yang tiba-tiba menghetikan permainan mereka, _no big deal,_ tapi rasanya seperti palu-palu menghantam dadanya, nyeri dan perih.

Kemudian, sehun menyalakan radio dengan volume cukup keras, mengalun lagu _back to you – john mayer._

'… _back to you, I tried to forget you I tried to stay away, but it's to late…'_

"lagu bodoh, sial." Tak lama menekan tombol _off_ karena merasa tersindir dengan lagu tersebut, aeh? Pada dasarnya hanya karena dirinya yang terlalu sentimental saja, dan menyalahkan apa yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar terjadi, begitukah?

Sehun sebenarnya masih tidak jelas ingin kemana, ia ingin _chill out_ tapi ini terlalu pagi, lihat manusia mana yang akan mengajaknya ke _bar_ untuk minum sedikit –atau lebih— _champagne_ pada jam 9 pagi, bahkan dirinya tidak yakin para teman bodohnya sudah bangun, baru pulang mungkin.

Sehun sedang berputar-putar di jalan raya saat ponselnya berdering, dirinya melirik pada ponsel, dan melihat nama kim jongin berkedip-kedip minta diangkat.

Ia sempat ragu ingin menjawab atau tidak, namun akhirnya menggantungkan kata tidak dan menekan tombol hijau,

"halo?"

"sehunnie?"

"ya?"

"apa kamu di apartemen?"

"t-tidak" sehun memelankan laju mobilnya, berharap jongin berkata sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit—

"ah, begitu ya? Padahal aku didepan ap—"

"aku perjalanan pulang" sehun mematikan telponnya kilat, kemudian mencari arah putar untuk kembali ke apartemennya, ntah lah, ia merasa ingin saja?

Sementara jongin yang berada didepan pintu apartemen sehun tersenyum sambil mengigit bibirn, ntahlah merasa sangat lega mengetahui sehun tidak marah kepadanya. Ketakutannya hanya sekedar imajinasi saja ternyata.

Lima belas menit jongin berdiri di depan apartemen sehun, beruntung ini masih musim panas, jika tidak mungkin jongin akan membeku didepan karena dinginnya udara. Baru saja jongin ingin kembali menghubungi sehun, nyatanya pria itu baru saja keluar lift, memperhatikan jongin dengan kaos _sleeveless_ dan celana jeans se lutut, _snapback_ pria tan itu diarahkan kebelakang, membuatnya tampak seribu kali lebih tampan, sehun tersenyum kecil, ntahlah ada yang menggelitik di perutnya saat menemui fakta bahwa jongin berdiri didepan pintu apartemennya.

"kenapa tidak masuk? Kamu kan tahu _password_ apartemenku?" sehun tertawa selagi menekan tombol kunci otomatis apartemennya,

"tidak apa-apa, kamu kan masih diluar, terlihat asing saja" jongin tersenyum teduh, mengekor sehun dibelakang,

"omong-omong, maaf semalam aku tidak bisa kembali kesini, ka-"

"tidak apa jongin, lagipula kan aku yang bilang jika kamub tidak perlu kembali" sehun membuka kulkas, mengambil 2 kola yang ada disana, sementara jongin bersamdar pada meja dapur, berusaha menimang apa yang akan ia bicarakan,

"kau tahu, ini sedikit aneh tapi, aku merasa _uneasy,_ saat tidak kembali dan meninggalkanmu sendiri" kata-kata yang sedikit ' _provocative'_ keluar begitu saja dari mulut kim jongin, terima kasih kepada ketidaksadaran.

Sementara sehun hanya melirik heran pada jongin yang air mukanya serius, sehun mengigit bibirnya,

"jongin?" sehun memastikan,

"ada apa, sehun?" keduanya diam dalam tatapan sama-sama berfikir, ntah apa yang ada di pikiran kedua pria itu, hanya saling memandang,

" _perhaps?"_

 _ **tbc**_

HALOOO KAO BACK! /ga santai/ _long time no see, guys!_ Maaf ta kao memang lagi sibuk kemarin huhu tapi tenang, kao kan sudah janji mau update rutin lagi mulai sekarang~ thank you yang masih nunggu fanfict ini, dan _don't forget to fav, review, and follow this story and another stories by kao!_

 _Have a great time guys._

 _Regards,_

 _Kaoriejung, xx._


End file.
